


Blue Galaxy - Book 1 - At Long Last

by Vegito_Princess



Series: Blue Galaxy [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegito_Princess/pseuds/Vegito_Princess
Summary: AU: War has changed the galaxy which is now run by the Cold Empire. The resistance is running from the tyrant Lord Frieza. A scientist free's his most prized possession. A prince thought long-dead, a battle-hardened scientist. Perhaps the beginning of the end ... Book 1 of ? B/V CC/Kakarot(Goku)





	Blue Galaxy - Book 1 - At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work, crossposted on FF.Net  
> There are 16 parts in total and it's all in one document here since I have to repost all chapters, I decided it was easier to do it this way. If you're interested in chapter by chapter then please see the FF.net post. Nothing has changed between these two versions.   
> This is also a series.

**Part 1**

 

“Next time he can do the dirty work.” A woman grumbled as she shimmied through the heating duct. The small, cramped space making her edgy as pieces of metal continued to catch on her body suit. “The movies made this look so easy.”

 

The female was agitated, hungry, sweaty, and she wanted to get this job done and get out quickly. Her blue hair clung to her neck as pieces continued to unravel out of the tight bun atop her head. Air seemed to be lacking as the heated air continued to pump in her face. This was her only chance and her task, while the air moved through the vents it muted the noises she made as she continued on her path. The stench of sweat was in the air. Thousands of people were below her, but there was only one she was looking for.

 

“Bardock had better be right about this.” She huffed and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of a gloved hand. There was just a few more ducts to go in her quest. The heated air made it difficult for her to keep moving, especially since she knew that soon she would start to become dehydrated. The metal beneath her knees continued to feel harder as she kept up her pace. Darkness began to settle as she reached the lower areas of the ship.

 

Freeza loved keeping his most sacred prisoners on this level. There was one the resistance was interested in. One of the lizards best-kept secrets, the one everyone thought to be dead. With a scowl, the woman pulled down her light weight goggles and turned on the night vision feature. Instantly her world turned from black to green as she continued on her journey. Finally, she reached her destination above the very last cell in Freeza's jail.

 

Working the many bolts loose that held the vent grate she eased it up and moved it out of the way. With her enhanced sight, she gazed upon the figure crouched in the corner of the cell. The smell of feces and urine hit her nose hard and she saw in the opposite corner a bucket filled to overflowing. It seemed that Freeza's treasure was not being cared for.

 

“If you're here to kill me then know that I won't go down easily.” The voice rasped, male and decidedly raw from lack of water. She was surprised that he even produced any waste at all.

 

“I'm here to get you out of here.” She replied. “We have to move quickly.”

 

He turned around then, his face a marred countenance of creases all seeming to converge to cause his visage to be a permanent frown. She'd seen many pictures of this man and knew that he'd never once smiled.

 

“You should know that it's impossible to leave.” He looked at her as if she were stupid.

 

“I managed to get in just fine.” She countered. “I can get us out.”

 

He stood then, or at least tried to; the extent of his malnourishment being seen in the state of his body beneath his prison clothes. She wondered if he would be able to even make it the long journey the same way she came.

 

“There's also the problem of the collar around my neck.” He pointed at said object. “If I start to move or if it is removed Freeza will be alerted.”

 

“That's not a problem at all.” She had come prepared for this. With a flick of her wrist a tiny pin came from beneath her wristwatch and into her hand. The small metal barb big enough to fit inside the locking mechanism that kept the collar engaged. “This little gizmo goes inside the lock and will set off a mini EMP causing the collar to disengage but keeping the signal away from Freeza.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Taking that as a sign to continue, she pushed the pin inside the lock and watched as it fizzled causing the collar pop. She eased the metal from around his neck and placed it gently on the floor. Her blue eyes watched as he cracked his neck and then met his dark gaze with her own.

 

“What are those ridicules contraptions on your eyes?”

 

“Night vision goggles. It's the only way I can see you right now.”

 

“What species doesn't have night vision?” He grumbled. “All right woman, you have my attention. How do we get out of here?”

 

“The same way I got in.” She looked up. “Welcome to the Resistance, Prince Vegeta.”

 

He eyed her cautiously before approaching her, she had her hand extended out and then she rapped a rope around him before they were hoisted into the vent. She closed it behind them and sealed it just as it was before.

 

“Will they detect you before we leave?”

 

“No, my power won't be regained for at least a day or two. That collar has been on me for years.” He sighed. “Why are you here?”

 

“Because, you are needed and I know you want to get back at that tyrant just as much as we do.” She sighed. “Now we need to be quiet and move quickly. The heat won't be on for too much longer.”

 

“May I at least know who is taking me from this place.”

 

“My name is Bulma.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta didn't make it easy on her as they finally made it out of the prison barracks and back on her ship docked outside. The cloaking keeping it hidden from Freeza and his men. As they boarded her ship she peeled off the skin tight suit revealing a tank top and pants beneath, and pulled her long blue hair out of the tight bun it had been pressed in. The blue waves cascaded down her back and she shook the rest of the strands free.

 

“So, I come to assume that the only reason this 'Resistance' freed me is because they want to use me?”

 

“No.” Bulma sighed as she steered the ship towards the base. “It would be your choice. We've been freeing people from Freeza's clutches for a long time now. We only recruit the willing. If you wanted to walk away, there would be nothing stopping you. There are volunteers to the cause, most of them warrior races like yours. None as strong as the Saiyans, but there are only so many of them left.”

 

“We are the strongest race.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Who is left of my people?”

 

“A family under Bardock and a large guard called Nappa. He has been upset since your supposed passing. Bardock had a vision of you in that place and I took the mission to get you out.” She looked at him. “There are protein packs and various vitamins in the pantry. Help yourself. It may not be the best of food but you've been starved and I think your stomach will handle it better.”

 

“Very well. I'd also enjoy the use of a cleaning stall and fresh garments.”

 

“I have a small shower but there are no new clothes. I only travel with the essentials.”

 

“Mmm.” He walked away. As she felt his presence leave she felt as if she could finally breathe. The prince was definitely intimidating. His stature was topped off with his gravity defying hair. A black wash of pointed flame trailing down towards that permanent scowling face. His body, although malnourished, held a decent amount of muscle. He was rather good looking.

 

Bulma let loose a sigh as they were finally well enough away from the ship to finally put the vehicle into auto pilot set for the base. The planet hadn't been discovered by Freeza's army and that was good enough for her. The prison hadn't been an easy feat by any means, she was just glad that her energy was so low and Vegeta's didn't exist at the moment to make the job that much easier. She figured since he had that collar restraining his ki that the lizard didn't have to keep track of his precious possession.

 

XXXXXXxxxxx

 

Vegeta looked down at his feet watching the built up dirt and grime wash down the drain. It swirled around the metal coated hole before disappearing entirely. The white surface stained with years worth of muck as his skin finally resumed it's normal color. In truth, it seemed like he couldn't get the water hot enough or scrub his skin enough with the frilly smelling soap that the woman kept on hand. He wanted to be picky, wanted to scream at her to find him something more appropriate to wash with. Yet, he would not complain.

 

He gripped his fist tight with the need to suppress his stubborn pride. This had been the first time he could cleanse himself properly and he would not let the fact of fruity soap stop him from getting the tarnish off his very soul. Vegeta leaned his head back into the steaming stream of water, his hair weighted down with the water it seemed to absorb like a sponge. Even though he wasn't at full power he could feel the woman around the ship.

 

Her energy was like no other, weak, but a strong will and a purpose. He felt as she came closer to where he was. The swoosh of the sliding auto doors the only indication of her presence. “I actually forgot I had some clothes left on board. They may not be much but it'll be better than what you came in with. Left you some fresh towels too.”

 

He didn't even acknowledge her presence until she spoke again. “You okay in there?”

 

“I'm fine.” He said gruffly. “You may go.”

 

“What, no thank you?”

 

“No.” His tail twitched in agitation. “Leave.”

 

“Fine, your highness.” Vegeta heard her stomping feet before the door swished closed leaving him alone with his thoughts. He would not show her gratitude. She only did what was expected of her.

 

XXXXXXxxxx

 

Bardock had warned her about Vegeta's sour disposition. It seemed that time in captivity had not changed or dulled his temperament. If she didn't have a speech to prepare she'd be more into arguing with him until he gave her an act of gratitude for the trouble she went through. He probably felt that she was one of his subjects only doing what was required of her. Well his kingdom was gone, he was no longer a prince. The title only served as that; a title. It held no bearing or meaning in this new world.

 

“Woman, I require food.”

 

She grit her teeth before putting her tablet down. “It's in the pantry.”

 

“There is no REAL food in there.”

 

“Your body can't handle that.”

 

“I am a Saiyan, I am ready for food.”

 

“I don't care what you are, you've been starved for months. Whatever you eat you'll just throw back up unless it's something easily digestible.” She marched towards the small kitchen area watching as he looked through the cabinets for any type of morsel. Bulma smirked, he wouldn't find any; she'd prepared for his rebellion.

 

“See here, if I ask for food you will bring it to me.” He ordered.

 

“You are in no place to be ordering me around. You will ask me where the rations are that you desperately need to re-regulate your system. I am not your subject, this is not your planet and you are no longer a Prince. You are just Vegeta now.” She poked him in the chest. “My name is Bulma. I am the one that drug you out of that shit-heap of a cell and you will thank me, you will show me the respect I deserve and you will listen to what I have to say or I will put you back.”

 

She watched his eye twitch as he came closer to her, yet she wouldn't back down. “How dare you talk to me that way. I am the Prince of all Saiyans!”

 

“Yeah, on Vegeta-sai. You are no longer there. The planet is gone along with your title.” She shot back.

 

“You think you're a match for me? I read your power level, your just a puny mortal. What would you hope to accomplish?”

 

She pushed her hand against the center of his chest watching as he clutched it in pain before falling to his knees. “You see this little gem?”

 

Bulma watched as his dark eyes connected with the device settled in the palm of her hand. “It's a stun chip. I designed it myself. It takes a lot of electricity to stun other planetary beings. I used only half the energy this time because I want you to be able to recoup your strength. Next time, don't challenge me. I may not have muscles but I have the brain power to make you wish for death.”

 

“Wait a minute ...” He eased himself into a standing position. “You're Bulma Briefs. I've heard Freeza talk about you. You've caused him a lot of trouble.”

 

She smirked. “I'm surprised you've heard of me.”

 

“It was all he could rant and rave about before I was thrown in the pits. There's a huge bounty on your head.” He shook his head with a scoff.

 

“Well, I see my reputation is still intact.”

 

“Can you show me the food now, woman?”

 

“There is no food. Only the rations. I can't carry large quantities of anything. If I do, that's stuff that could get raided if I happen to get caught. Not to mention, those rations will give you the vitamins and nutrients you need and make you feel full until we can get you checked out.”

 

“Woman ...”

 

“For the last time, my name is Bulma.” She huffed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 2**

 

Vegeta chuckled at the blue haired woman as she walked away from him in a huff. They'd been doing this little game of cat and mouse since she'd rescued him. He'd rile her up, they'd argue, then go their separate ways. It was fun to watch her face turn red and she had become his source of entertainment. He enjoyed her fire and spirit, and if it wasn't for her unique coloring he would've mistaken her for a Saiyan; at least in spirit, if not in body. For a human, he admired her brains. Vegeta, of course, would never tell her that. It wasn't his way and for a few brief moments he felt disgusted with himself for feeling in such a way. He was a warrior, they didn't entertain such notions.

 

They had a week left before they arrived on the Resistance planet and he couldn't wait for real food. Sure, the protein packs were everything she said they would be, but he wanted meat, vegetables, cheese, rice; all of the good foods he missed eating. After being starved for so long, a huge hot meal was what he craved. He then turned to watch the woman again so he wouldn't think about food. She sat in the pilots chair with a note pad on her lap. Writing and occasionally scratching out words or sentences. It was then that he noticed the bar-code on her arm, right above her wrist vein. The grayish black ink faded from time. With the amount of fade it must've been there for a long time. A slave brand, the same type that adorned his own wrist.

 

“Where did you get that?” He found himself asking, his mouth speaking the words he should've kept bottled up.

 

Her sapphire eyes connected with his before she looked down at her wrist before pulling her sleeve down over it. “I've had it for as long as I can remember.”

 

“A slave mark.”

 

“Yes, Vegeta. That's why Freeza wants me back. My father was his top slave scientist and my whole family was under his thumb. I escaped to build an army. I ran into Bardock and his family and have been a part of the Resistance ever since. I only hope he and my mother are still alive.” Bulma's eyes looked down at the notepad in front of her. A tear stained the otherwise pristine page. “Zarbon wanted to do other things with me since he didn't believe I was as smart as my family claimed. On Earth I was being trained to take over my father's company one day.”

 

“How old?”

 

“I was twelve.”

 

“I see.” He turned away. “Crying doesn't suit you.”

 

Vegeta couldn't be in her presence anymore. He had heard about her father and knew that he didn't have much time left. Freeza made the man work with chemicals that were highly toxic to humans, the tyrant never planed on her father living this long.

 

XXXXXXXXxxxx

 

After Vegeta left the room she pondered upon that conversation. Usually, they would fight and argue about stupid things. It was just that way. It had been almost two weeks since they left Freeza's ship and another week until they reached their destination. Bulma hoped it was soon because she didn't know if she wanted to slap the arrogant prince or kiss him. Some of their arguments led to the former option and others the latter. Yes, she could admit that the prick was attractive, she'd have to not be into men to not see it. He had been eating the rations regularly and he was starting to build back his body stature. He complained often about the lack of food and she told him to suck it up. She'd only had to stun him twice more since he boarded the ship and the last time was because he was trying to gain the upper hand on her.

 

When he wasn't training he was insistently trying to get a rise out of her and she was certain it was for his own amusement. Bulma shook her head and sighed as she put the notepad down. Sometimes she wished one of the other members of the council would take her job. She wasn't the leader by any means, but she was the face. She had to write speeches and give speeches, lecture and plan. Being a genius had it's perks but also downfalls. On top of crafting weaponry she had to cater to the masses of volunteers that fought for their cause.

 

Bardock had said it was because the volunteers could relate to her. Bulma just felt it was his way of saying he didn't want to do it anymore. She couldn't blame him, his sons had very little experience with such matters and Nappa was not a diplomat by any means. He was a soldier through and through. That wasn't to say she fit the bill well, either. Sure, she had some experience on Earth as young as she was. Being smarter than others gave her the ability to understand more that people thought. She gave her first speech at eight.

 

Bulma was seriously going to have words with Bardock when they got back to base. She had a feeling Vegeta wasn't going to be a willing soldier, he might go off on his own and do something reckless.

 

Xxxxxx

 

The base came into view and Vegeta was relieved. Sure, he was stretching his legs and training on this ship when he wasn't aggravating the blue-haired vixen. Yet, he was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. Being in the ship sometimes made him feel like he was back in that cell, especially at night. He hated being alone with his thoughts, with what he had suffered, with everything that had happened. His tail twitched with agitation while the ship shook with turbulence. Yes, he was happy they were landing so he could get away from all this.

 

Vegeta's thoughts had turned strange in the last few days, especially considering Bulma. He didn't know whether he wanted to strangle her or bite her. Looking at the pale expanse of her neck, the vein throbbing under the tension as she steered the ship caused him to pant slightly. Even he could admit she was beautiful. He'd be a fool to deny his attraction. Yet, his thoughts were of the dangerous sort. Biting was a Saiyan custom, reserved for mating. He couldn't cross that line.

 

He'd been attracted to females on his missions but he couldn't bring himself to take them. No one stirred the urge like she did. They were timid females, hardly worthy of his time or attention. They did not talk back to him, they did not have fire. Even the Saiyan females that his father picked for him to court were unworthy in his eyes. Fear was always present. Vegeta didn't want their fear, he wanted their fire. He wanted their passion, but it was something they were told never to give.

 

Vegeta felt his father was to blame for that. _“A female Saiyan is a warrior on the battle field but tends to her mate in all things. Your mother dotes on me and any female knows her place.”_ So they were timid around him, peaceful, docile. A disgrace in his mind. He would try to get them to argue, instead they would concede to his will. The task of finding a mate on Vegeta-sai seemed hopeless, futile. Then Freeza ended any hope he'd ever have to finding anyone, or so he thought.

 

His musings were broken as the ship rocked forward before landing in the loading dock. A hiss escaped as the shuttle shut off and the airlocks disengaged. Vegeta felt like he could breathe again as he exited the ship without even waiting for the blue temptress. Food was his main concern and he felt he didn't have to wait for her when he could smell it from here. To his loathing dismay she caught up with him and grabbed his arm. If she were more durable he would've jerked out of her grip, instead he turned his sour gaze on her and glared.

 

“What, woman?”

 

“I know what you are after and you need to go to the medical bay first.”

 

“No. I want food.”

 

“Vegeta.”

 

“No, woman! Food, now!” He gritted his teeth.

 

“Hey, don't make me stun you again. I know you're still not at full strength yet and I can wipe the floor with your ass.”

 

He smirked at her audacity and chuckled. “You? A weak little human female challenging me, the Prince of all Saiyans to physical combat? This is priceless.”

 

To his surprise she set herself in a fighting stance and gave him a look that if he were a lesser man would send him running. “Your first mistake is underestimating me.”

 

“Hmph.” Vegeta shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “I have no desire to fight you woman. Take me to this medical bay so I may finally get a decent meal.”

 

He watched her eyes widen comically before relaxing her stance. “This way.”

 

“Know this, woman. If anyone else talked to me the way you do they'd be a flaming pile of ashes. Consider yourself lucky that I find you entertaining and useful. Don't make me regret my decision of keeping you around.” Vegeta huffed as he followed her.

 

XxxxXXxxxxxx

 

Bulma sighed as she led Vegeta to the cafeteria. The medical ward appointment didn't go as planned. She had to keep telling him he couldn't incinerate the scientists and doctors who were poking and prodding at him. They had to give him several shots for all the vitamins and nutrients that he'd lost during his time in captivity. Not only that, but he was still a bit dehydrated from the ordeal. After his issues had been corrected and he'd been cleared to eat actual food he dragged her out of the ward and demanded to know where it was he had to go to eat.

 

So there they were walking through the twisted hallways towards the mess hall. Even though he grumped and grumbled he held himself with an air of dignity. He walked like the royalty he was with his posture straight and arms comfortably held behind his back. Bulma chuckled to herself, finding his actions somewhat amusing. There was no doubt in her mind that he was a spoiled prince.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 3**

 

Bardock lifted his head as the doors to the mess hall were pushed open. His spirited spy walked through the door with a sight he never thought he'd see walking behind her. She had rescued the prince and in record time. He never had in doubts, however, he did expect the mission to take a little longer given Vegeta's location. The prince looked a tad worse for wear but that was to be expected.

 

“Bulma, great to see you. I see your mission was a success.” He got up from the table to assess her condition.

 

“No thanks to you, old man.” She laughed. “This guy has been quite the handful.”

 

“Where's the food, woman? Stop talking about me like I'm not here.” He broke into the conversation and sat down at the bench in front of them. “Good to see you in one piece Bardock. I was beginning to think you'd perished with the others.”

 

“You can't be rid of me that easy. Nappa, the big galoot actually followed your orders and got my family and I to safety.”

 

“I'm surprised that hulking brute listened to anything other than the sound of his own voice.” Vegeta smirked.

 

“Like you're any better.” Bulma cut in as she placed a whole tray of food down followed by two other Saiyans. One he recognized, the other he didn't.”

 

“Raditz.”

 

“That's my name, don't wear it out.” He smirked. “It's great to see you Vegeta.”

 

“Likewise.” Vegeta sighed as he was graciously pulled back into his element. “Who's the kid?”

 

“My little brother Kakarot.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma sighed as she towel dried her hair and looked around her room. She misplaced those schematics again and she knew Bardock would be on her ass if she didn't search high and low to find them. He'd always said she was highly unorganized. It had been a few weeks since they'd been back and she'd only seen Vegeta when he wanted something, or to argue. Another wave of rescues came by as well. She was surprised to see her friend Chi-Chi amongst the freed slaves. Thank Kami she was only a kitchen help on Freeza's ship, she shuddered to think what could've happened to her otherwise.

 

Nappa actually was warming up to her finally since she'd freed the prince. Apparently the hulking Saiyan had harbored a lot of guilt for losing his charge. Vegeta Sr. took great offense to the guard who failed in their missions. Even death couldn't stop the shame for consuming those he held in high regard. Bulma couldn't help the reminder of the second time she'd had to take Vegeta to the med ward. Being starved had finally taken its toll on the man and he'd collapsed while trying to train.

 

As she helped get him set up she noticed the symbol branded on his left pectoral. Bardock had told her it was the royal Saiyan crest. Every first born male heir fit for the crown was branded at the age of 5. The raised red flesh seemed like a grim reminder that he was, indeed, not of her race. Branding a child seemed barbaric to her in the sense of human customs; to the Saiyan, however, it was a great honor. It meant that he would've been king when he came of age. There were several other scars on his form. Most of them whip marks or other burns. She felt like his story was worn on his skin, each scar a chapter in his life before and during his time with the tyrant.

 

She shook her head and smiled as she finally found the plans she was looking for. Upgrading the weapons would take time and she was going to find a way to mass market her stun chips to lower level soldiers. Bulma hated what was going to happen tonight. Ever since her return she was being forced to schedule a dinner conference to announce Vegeta's arrival and give a big heart-warming speech to rally the troops. There was a hesitance on her part because she knew there would be questions she couldn't answer.

 

“ _Where is that blasted woman? I told her to have my upgrades ready hours ago!”_ Bulma heard the irate prince growl behind her door.

 

“ _Vegeta, you need patience.”_ Bardock replied to him. She heard her mentor sigh before his heavy foot falls faded into the distance. Vegeta's voice rang through the closed door again.

 

“ _She's probably taking one of those stupid baths. Doesn't she know that I need to train? How do you people think that I'll be able to take on Freeza's men if I don't get my strength back?”_ After that sentence she heard thumping on her door and she automatically knew it was Vegeta. It seemed the ungrateful ass only came around when he wanted something. Sometimes she wondered how Bardock put up with it; especially since his patience was thinner than her own. “ _Woman! I know you're in there.”_

 

Bulma threw open the door watching him stumble through before growling and righting himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

 

“You can glare all you want mister high and mighty, I've got work to do.”

 

“That's right, you do. On my training gear. Where is that new armor you promised me?”

 

“You don't get to demand things of me Vegeta. I will make your armor when I get around to it. There are so many other things going on around here besides me catering to your needs. You're a spoiled brat and you need to grow up and act like a damn man!” She shouted. “I have a squad to run, a speech to finish, schematics to revise, and on top of all that I have upgrades to systems and weapons I have to complete all while juggling what you want. If I want some time to myself I'm going to take it.”

 

XXXXxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta watched through his stone visage as this woman growled at him, the fire in her eyes as she berated him had him thoroughly enthralled. She breathed heavily causing her heavy breasts to push up and down and pointed her finger right in his face before poking his broad chest in pure, unadulterated fury. He ate it up greedily. Her blue eyes glaring holes through his stiff counterance as she screamed and even though it hurt his sensitive ears he tried so hard to keep the smirk from his face.

 

Bulma Briefs was like fire in his blood. He had to rile her up, it felt like an itch he had to scratch. No one else dared talked to him this way and it set him alight with desire. At first he was ashamed of how she made him feel. His fathers words coming to haunt him about purity and disgrace, his own smugness and pride had kept him away from her for so long since their return. Now, he wouldn't let anyone tell him he couldn't have this woman before him. Weak as she may be, her spirit called to him like no other female he'd met before.

 

She continued her triad as he watched in fascination. He'd never thought himself a breast man until he had seen her. Saiyan females had rather average muscular chests that served their purpose for when they had the young. A different biological design wasn't fit for a warrior. Vegeta also found blue to be his new favorite color. Not just any blue, though. The unique shade of her eyes and hair. Her eyes lit with fury and passion and her hair that seemed to crackle around her as she whipped to and fro in her anger. He had to restrain his tail to keep it from twitching behind him in delight. Every fiber of his being holding it steady around his waist.

 

“ _ **Kami, Woman … What have you done to me?”**_ He groaned in his mind, he wanted to start the ancient Saiyan rituals for mating. Never before had he felt this way about any female on any world.

 

“Woman.” Vegeta finally found his voice to stop her angry riot. “Just get it done, I'll be waiting for you when it's finished. Don't disappoint.”

 

As he turned to walk away before his instincts got the better of him she grabbed his arm and yanked him back around. “Oh no you don't! You don't get to walk away from me without a please, thank you, and some damned manners. I want you to ask me nicely, it shouldn't be so damned difficult to get some decency from you. You still haven't thanked me for saving your sorry ass.”

 

“Why should I thank you?” He shrugged. “You were only doing what is required of you.”

 

Her eye twitched before she moved to slap him, he caught her hand easily in his own gloved one. How he wished it was his skin touching hers. “I could snap you like a twig, woman.” He growled.

 

“Let me go.”

 

“No. I don't take orders from anyone. No one.” Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. “Now, my things will be ready when I ask for them.”

 

“Vegeta.” She huffed trying to pull her hand out of his grip. He tightened it slightly, but not painfully. Pain was not something he wanted to cause her. He backed her slowly against the wall, leaving a small space between them. Enough to feel the heat that radiated off her body, to smell the natural scent of her skin. There would be no turning back when he finally crossed the line and he was so close to doing it. He leaned in, feeling her shiver, and placed his mouth close to her ear.

 

“You will do what I ask of you, Woman.” He breathed.

 

As he pulled back he could see she was in a daze and taking advantage of her state, he slipped out of the room with a smirk. He couldn't believe what he had smelt coming from her body as he moved away from her. It was faint, but it was there, and it took all of his years of control to fight what he so wanted to do. She was aroused, by him. It hit him hard like a punch to the gut. She wanted him, even though it was a little; a little was enough.

 

Soon he'd have her craving him as he did her. It was only a matter of time.

 

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma growled and tossed the wrench to the floor. The encounter with Vegeta had her completely frazzled. She couldn't understand why he did what he did. It reminded her of a young boy on the playground with a crush. She couldn't be certain, but she thought maybe he had some sort of crush on her. Not that the stuck-up prince would ever acknowledge it out loud. He was probably disgusted and trying to find some way to wash his brain out.

 

She sighed and looked at the completed armor on the table. It had been at least four or five hours since he messed with her senses. Bulma could still feel his breath against her cheek, hear the rumble of his voice in her ear, and feel the heat from his body as he was so close to touch but unattainable. Vegeta was off limits. There was no way she could be with someone as irritating as he was. It was unneeded stress that she couldn't handle.

 

A headache began to form and she rubbed her temples. It was time for her to start working on the chip upgrades but she couldn't find the will to now. There was only a half hour left until the dinner and her speech. Why couldn't Bardock go back to handling these things? He would have better luck at juggling all this. He did so well before she came into the picture.

 

“Are you alright, Bulma?”

 

She smiled as she looked up at her friend Kakarot. His smile made her feel better. They'd been best friends for so long that he could always brighten her day. He may be naïve, but he had the best of intentions.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay. Just stressed.” She sighed. “Your father has me running myself ragged again.”

 

“Father means well, Bulma. He knows you can handle this that's why he promoted you in the first place.” He looked down at his feet. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“What's up?” Bulma looked at her dear friend. He was blushing and looking at everything except for her.

 

“Um, how well do you know Chi-Chi?”

 

Her eyes widened and she chuckled a bit. “She was my best friend on Earth before Freeza. We had the best of times together. Why, Kakarot do you have a crush?”

 

“Bulma!” He reddened further before covering his face in his hands.

 

She laughed outright then. “You do have a crush!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 4**

 

Vegeta watched from the shadows of the lab as Bulma talked animatedly to that little fool of a Saiyan Kakarot. Apparently he had some feelings for the screeching kitchen harpy. He tuned out the conversation, it wasn't what concerned him. The blue haired female continued to stay under his skin and in his thoughts. Training with Nappa was cut short due to his lack of concentration. She was everywhere and he wanted to slam his head into the wall because of where his thoughts had been trailing off to. His tail flicked behind him in agitation before he curled it around his waist. How he wished he was curling it around her.

 

As the idiot skuttled off he made his presence known by loudly clearing his throat. “Fuck, Vegeta! Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to sneak up on someone?”

 

“I wouldn't if you were aware of your surroundings. What kind of race can't even sense ki?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I came for my armor.”

 

“ 'Hi, Bulma. How's your evening been?' 'It's been stressful Oh Prince of Rudeness.'” She huffed.

 

“Talking to yourself is a sign of mental ailment.” He chuckled as she tossed his new armor at him.

 

“You should be grateful I decided to make it.”

 

“You did it because I told you to.” Vegeta chuckled slightly as her face started to turn red in fury.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, you know I wanted it so you made it for me.”

 

“You are so full of yourself, aren't you? Just because you're a prince doesn't mean that I bow to you.” She growled and tossed his gloves at his chest.

 

As she moved to walk away he used his tail and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened when she realized how close she was to him. Vegeta just couldn't help himself as he lowered his face into the crease of her neck to breathe in her scent once more. “Let me go.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Let me go you smug bastard.” He felt a sharp pain on his tail and he lifted her onto the table behind them as he removed said appendage away from her pinching fingers. If he would've been a lesser Saiyan her small pinch would've brought him to his knees. He thanked his father for making him train his tail to prevent the weakness. Being a warrior was a high priority and weakness, especially from someone of his status, would not be tolerated.

 

“That wasn't very nice.”

 

“What would you know about being nice you jackass?”

 

“A lot more than you, apparently.” Vegeta smirked as he tugged on the new gloves. Her attention to detail and the craftsmanship was admirable. He flexed his fingers and then moved away from her. “Acceptable work.”

 

“Acceptable? Excuse me? They're more than acceptable.” She moved off the table and started poking his chest. “I'm still waiting on all of the 'thank you's' you owe me.”

 

“Get used to disappointment.” He shrugged and started to walk away until he felt a pressure on his tail. It wasn't a threatening pressure, nor painful, but it shocked him that she would dare touch him in such a way. He, the prince, the royal, the untouchable; and yet, she dared touch his tail. Vegeta had to swallow the sounds in the back of his throat. Bulma didn't know what she was starting, she couldn't know. A female only grabbed the male's tail in order to claim him. It was a sign for want of courtship.

 

“Let go.” He struggled to speak as he fought the purr rising from his throat. With every fiber of his being he wanted to accept her call, but she didn't know what she was doing.

 

“No.” She stood firm. At any other time he'd welcome her stubbornness, but not now. Not while his body was held on a thread and ready to pounce.

 

“Woman, this is not up for debate. Release my tail or my actions will not be my fault.” Vegeta took a deep breath and tried to calm himself until her grip tightened slightly and he had to move backwards in order to keep his appendage attached. She didn't tug hard but firm and the action heated his blood all the more. “ _ **If she keeps this up I won't be able to help it.”**_

 

“No, Vegeta. I'm tired of this. Tired of you not having any sort of manners at all. Sick of you not showing any gratitude for anyone who helps you. Just because you consider yourself royalty doesn't mean that everyone is beneath you!”

 

“Woman!” He started to pant. “LET MY TAIL GO NOW!”

 

“Are you going to thank me?”

 

“WOMAN!” He couldn't hold it in anymore. It didn't matter if she didn't know, the last firm squeeze on his tail had been his undoing. He turned to face her as she finally let his appendage go. Her eyes wide as he closed in on her backing against the desk once more. Again, he lifted her on it a rumbling purr releasing from his lips and he bent to the base of her neck and inhaled her scent.

 

“I will say this only once so heed me. I cannot act upon what you have done to my person, yet, as I need to explain what you have just done. You are not Saiyan, therefore you know nothing of what you have just done to me. Against this, I accept because I cannot deny you. A lesser male would've been on his knees, but I have been trained to avoid the pain in your touch. A tail, to a Saiyan, is most sensitive.

 

“This, however, is double edged. The tail also feels great pleasure depending on the pressure and purpose. You, female, excite me as no other. Therefore, I will tell you what you have done instead of ending your life. You have propositioned me for mating, by grabbing my tail and refusing me to walk away you have stated your claim, your purpose. I have accepted because I find you a match to me in spirit, if not in power. Questions?”

 

XXXXXXxxxx

 

Bulma was silent, wrapping her head around this. Sure, she had read up on Saiyan culture and DNA, and more. However, she'd never asked about mating because she was sure it wasn't needed. Bardock couldn't be asked since he'd lost his wife so long ago and she felt that asking would lead to him being depressed. Raditz was no help since they barely crossed paths and she doubted Kakarot had been told by anyone.

 

“I'm sorry.” She stated meekly. As much as Vegeta was attractive, she didn't want to propose a relationship to him. At least not yet. “ _ **Where did that come from?”**_

 

“Your apology is noted.” He replied in his natural arrogant matter. “The fact remains that I have accepted.”

 

“Vegeta ...”

 

“Woman, I accept. This can go one or two ways, we can forget this happened but you cannot come to me again because I won't be denied a second time; or I can leave my mark on you and you can accept me as your male.”

 

“Vegeta. This is strange. I mean, what happens between us if I accept this?” For the first time she felt unsure of herself. Even a genius such as her didn't have all the answers.

 

“The trial period. You already keep up with me in the battle of wits and wills, woman. Why do you think I accepted you? I cannot guarantee you those weakling emotions you humans hold so dearly, but I will keep you safe and you will want for nothing. I am nothing if not a man of my word and as a male of worth I would promise you pleasure. Saiyan's are loyal and I would never be unfaithful or leave you wanting. Once the final step is completed we would be with each other for life.”

 

“What if I want more, Vegeta?” She sighed, a loveless relationship didn't sound appealing to her.

 

“I vow to give you everything I am able to give you of myself. It is all I have to offer and I would understand if you refuse me. I have given you nothing to prove what I say is true and I will not force you to choose something you are unsure of. However, human emotions are fleeting and I know that forever to your culture is not the same as mine. When I say forever, it literally means that.”

 

“Is that why Bardock is so sad?”

 

“Yes. Separation from one's mate is painful.”

 

“It's sadly romantic, in a way. Yet, I barely know you.” She looked down at her hands. She'd been fighting the attraction and the pull to Vegeta since she'd saved him. Their fights and his attitude doing nothing to cool her adore. Yet, did wanting him mean she would be willing to try.

 

“Woman?”

 

“My name is Bulma.” She looked up into the dark depths of his eyes.

 

“It doesn't change the fact that you'll be my _Woman_.”

 

Her eyes widened at his confession. Every other female in the camp he'd called by her given name or title, yet since the beginning he'd always called her 'Woman'. He'd only said her given name once and hadn't since, no matter how many times she told him; not even in anger. “Vegeta?”

 

“Yes?” He leaned in closer to her neck again. “Will you have me?”

 

Bulma felt her heart speed up as she felt him gently tease her neck, unconsciously moving her head to the side to give him better access. It seemed her heart and her body knew the answer even if her mind didn't. “Yes.”

 

The bite was quick and sharp, pain giving way to immense pleasure. Feelings deeper than she'd ever known erupted inside her as she closed her eyes and grasped his head. As soon as it began it was over and she then pulled his lips to hers. Their kiss was clumsy and he pulled away all too soon giving her a baffled look.

 

“You've never kissed before?” Bulma smiled softly at his expression.

 

“Kiss?” He looked at her strangely. “What is a kiss?”

 

She said nothing but pulled his face back to hers and connected their lips again. Starting slowly, she pecked his lips before licking her tongue across them. He gasped and she slipped her tongue inside before he pulled away again.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

 

“ _ **This earthling custom is so strange, yet it makes me feel like biting...How bizzare.”**_

 

“Vegeta?”

 

“I must have more of this earthling custom.” He leaned in and connected his lips to hers, her breath warmed the inside of his mouth and he tried to dominate the kiss. It felt strange and interesting all at once. Vegeta had never once thought about trying customs not his own. Then again, he never thought he'd be mating outside of his own species. He licked and nibbled clumsily, still not quite getting the grasp of it. A mix of biting and kissing as he nipped at her lips gently and she finally took over by grabbing his face in her hands and moving her lips in a sensual rhythm against his own before guiding his tongue around her own inside his mouth.

 

He pulled her body closer to his own, his tail instinctively wrapping around her thigh as he separated her legs to stand between them. Vegeta had never felt so alive in all his years. It seemed these strange sensations could only be invoked by this frail woman in his embrace. Her firey spirit making him quiver with passion unrestrained. With great strength he released his lips from hers and gently backed away taking in great gasps of air before setting his forehead on her shoulder.

 

“Why have you bewitched me, woman? Try as I might there's something about you...” He sighed as he eased away from her. “We cannot continue this here. Meet me tonight.”

 

“I can't.” She sighed. “I have that stupid dinner speech.”

 

“After then. Whenever you are through, I want you at my quarters.”

 

“Just for that, no. I won't be demanded of.” He watched his woman ease off the desk and smooth out her clothes and hair. “If you want to ask me nice I'll consider it.”

 

“Look, this is how I am. Take it or leave it. I will not change just because you have accepted me as well. Be at my quarters and don't keep me waiting or I'll come find you.” He gently placed his hand under her chin and gripped it firmly, raising her gaze to his own. “I will have you, woman. Make no mistake, you will not regret your choice.”

 

“You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl.” She stated sarcastically.

 

“I make no apologies for who I am.” He shrugged. “When the trial period is over, the choice to bond will be yours as it always has been. Just know that if you decide that I am not right for you, I will be gone. I have no interest in sticking around with a female who will not have me. I will not fight your battles and I will not share your mission.

 

“However, if you choose me I will remain by your side. My mannerisms may not be what you are accustomed to by your human standards, but you will not find a more suitable male then I that will fight for you and with you always. No one shall touch you and no one will harm you as long as I live. The choice is yours, woman.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 5**

 

Bulma ran down the halls tripping as she went. Bardock should be used to her being late for these speeches by now. Her earlier conversation with Vegeta still running through her frazzled mind. At the moment, she couldn't understand her own actions. She felt like an outsider looking into her life from afar. It was like she had an out of body experience and tried slapping herself a few times to wake up. All her attempts were in vain when she stepped out of her private quarters to run directly into the arrogant prince as he first nipped her neck and then kissed her within an inch of her life.

 

For someone who didn't know how to even do the action the few hours before, it appeared he had become a quick study. His parting words still echoed in her mind and she found it harder to resist him. If he wasn't so arrogant and pompous she would fall into his arms more readily, yet he did warn her that emotions were not something his kind easily let show. Time would tell, she supposed, how this trail period would fair. At the moment, she couldn't complain. The heat they had generated in the lab surpassed all of the heated make-out and heavy petting sessions with Yamcha.

 

Now, she realized, that their relationship would've eventually fizzled out even if she hadn't caught him cheating on her. They were doomed to fail from the start. Bulma knew that the bandit was nothing more than just a passing fancy. She shook her head slightly to clear it as she stepped up to the podium. The crowd had become larger since the last couple raids on some of Freeza's slave ships. She smiled at the crowd before placing her papers down and taking a breath.

 

“I know that we have had many hardships my fellow travelers. Freeza has taken much from us all, yet here we are forming new bonds with new people; and even meeting up with old friends. I understand, as do the rest of you, the importance of bringing down this tyrant. He is a threat to the very lives and existences of everyone in this room and beyond our reach. I'm sure you agree that he must be stopped and I for one am not going to stand by as he takes my friends and keeps my family.

 

“I've stood before you in the past as a scientist, cool, calculated; and in the background. Throughout the years I decided that enough was enough. I am on the front lines now, just as you are, training for the inevitable fight. What I lack in power, I make up for in brains. As you've been training for the new raids I have been desiging new equipment. We will soon be able to take the fight to Freeza and free everyone.

 

“I stand here today pleased to see so many new faces. It brings me joy to know that so many of you will be on our side when the time comes. However, now is a time of rest as we watch his every move. Tonight, feast in the safety of the barraks. Know that your friends and families sacrifices were not in vain. The Resistance has faith in all of you.”

 

She sighed as she heard the applause, not really feeling deserving of it. After days of working on this, so-called, speech it felt lacking. Ever since the last raid she'd felt drained and wanting to pass the torch onto someone else. However, no one was accepting of it and she was still stuck with it.

 

“My, my. It seems you can use that cunning tongue of yours for more than just witty barbs.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to come to you.” Bulma raised a well-groomed blue eyebrow.

 

“I figured you wouldn't show and there is food.” He chuckled. “Eat, woman. Then we will play.”

 

She decided to let him guide her to an empty table in the back. Food was then piled on as he sat down. It was definitely a feast fit for royalty and he had no hesitation about digging in and eating his fill. At least he had better table manners than Kakarot. He didn't throw food, he didn't break the dishes, and he didn't talk while he ate. Bulma didn't know what to do. She wished she had someone to ask about this. Truthfully she wasn't ready for what she knew he was offering her; or, at least, that's what she thought. Against her better judgment, she decided to ask.

 

“Vegeta?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her as he placed his empty plate on the pile beside him. “Yes?”

 

“What is going to happen tonight?”

 

“I thought I made that obvious.” He sighed. “I will not speak of such matters in the public eye.”

 

“But I need to know. I don't think I can give you that, not now. Not yet.” She looked down at her half eaten plate of food. “We barely know each other and I think it's too soon for that step.”

 

“As do I.”

 

“Vegeta?”

 

“Woman, I keep forgetting how little you know of our customs. I figured that being a genius would have meant you researched at least some of it.” He shook his head. “Although I do want you that way, desperately in fact; to the point of distraction. It is your choice when we take that step. I know you see me as this cruel, ruthless, calculating man. In some ways I was, and I am still.

 

“I am not soft, I am a warrior. I'm dangerous, I'm deadly, and I am cruel. However, those traits were reserved for the battlefield. Unlike Freeza and his endless supply of evil scum of soldiers I keep my honor as a member of my race. I will not take an unwilling female and, to point of fact, my biological imperative will not allow me to take another female that I do not intend to mate. There is no rape amongst the Saiyan race.

 

“Even though we are barbaric in nature, fierce warriors who loathe attachments, there are things we will not do. It was one of the reasons why I was beaten so much. I would kill members of my own team if they so much as looked at a female the wrong way. Freeza said it was their right to have whatever they wanted as a spoil of cleansing a planet. I felt opposite and so did my comrades.”

 

“Then what are we doing?”

 

“I'm simply marking you, woman.” He shrugged. “It's to show that I have chosen you as well. I know that there is only two other available Saiyans on this ship but this is something I must do.”

 

“What does this mean?”

 

“Not here. I will tell you once you finish dinner.” Vegeta looked at her plate. “Please eat, I know that you don't nourish yourself properly. Even though you have muscles, there is no meat on your bones.”

 

He pushed another couple plates toward her and she decided to force some more food down. In truth, her appetite was rather gone since the conversation started.

 

XXXxxxxx

 

Kakarot looked over at Chi-Chi and blushed as she placed plate after plate of food in front of him. He was happy that she had taken time off from her job to be with him. She enjoyed cooking as much as he enjoyed eating. His tail wagged behind him like an enthusiastic puppy as he stuffed another egg roll in his mouth. Other feelings enveloped him as well, he really liked her and he was wondering why she hadn't expressed her interest in him yet. Didn't she know she was killing him slowly? Didn't she realize that he ached inside every day that she didn't initiate anything?

 

Finally she sat down beside him and he eased his tail between them hoping that maybe she would take the hint, but his call went unanswered. Kakarot knew it was wrong to try and beg but he was getting desperate. When the meal finally ended and Chi-Chi showed him out the door kissing his cheek, he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She wanted to see him again tomorrow for dinner and he couldn't help but accept. It was pure torture but he had to be around her. It was time he talked to Bulma and found out what he was doing wrong.

 

XXXXXxxxxx

 

Vegeta led her inside his quarters and watched as she sat on the couch in the corner pulling her legs under her. She looked nervous and he hoped to dispel that as he poured them both a glass of wine and settled beside her. His tail locked around her upper arm and gently pulled her so she was laying in his lap. “Marking is a very delicate procedure.”

 

She tried to lift up from his lap but he held her down gently while rubbing her shoulder and massaging her scalp. “I must scent you. This is a very intimate gesture and one that is not to be taken lightly, woman. We will imitate the most intimate of ways without going all the way through and I will give you pleasure but take none for myself.”

 

This time when she moved to sit up he let her. “You mean it's like dry-humping?”

 

“You are such a vulgar woman, but in the terms that you will understand the mechanics are the same.” He huffed. “Only your species can take something meant to be beautiful and corrupt it. I have known human males in the past that are slightly different from your species but their motives and language are still the same. Yes, what we're about to do resembles that but it's much more intimate than a fumbled encounter. It is much more emotional and sensual. The only pleasure to rival it will be the mating. The question is, woman, do you still want me?”

 

It felt like eons before she answered him. His body trembling with the implications if she denied him. “Yes. Against my better judgment, yes.”

 

“You will not regret this, I promise you.”

 

Vegeta then brought her onto his lap and initiated a deep and sensual kiss. He teased her lips with tongue and teeth before rubbing her shoulders and back softly with both hands. Bulma was definitely a sensual creature. Her groans and moans made him buck desperately against her. His tail held her close as he explored her body carefully, rubbing every piece of exposed and unexposed flesh he could find. She had began to move against him but he held himself strong as she sought her own pleasure.

A low moan escaped her lips as he nipped at her neck, the mark he had made before light compared to the one he would leave once she finished her body's dance. His tail started it's own journey then, the glands on the sides open and leaving the scent of his musk behind. The spicy trail lingering on her skin would be soaked through her pores as a warning to any other male that she was taken.

 

“What smells so good?” He heard her gasp. “Did you put on cologne?”

 

“That is me.” He sighed. “Soon enough, you'll carry this with you always.”

 

“Vegeta ...” He swallowed her protests with another deep kiss and helped her climb higher, before returning his mouth to the pulse point on her neck. As she came with a shallow breathless cry he bit her causing the mark to deepen and it would leave a scar as he licked it. His saliva would heal the wound but the mark of his teeth would remain.

 

Bulma looked at him with hooded blue eyes as she started to grow tired. He kissed the top of her head before lifting her in his arms. The marking complete, he moved to his bedroom and placed her atop it before drawing the covers over her. “Sleep now.”

 

No sooner had the command left his lips when her eyes closed and a soft snore escaped her. He knew then as he knew when he first saw her that she would be his, it was only a matter of time. Vegeta could no longer deny that she would be the one to unlock his strength and so far it was becoming true. The machines that she had built and the personal additions she had made just for him had proved her worth. Bulma Briefs was trouble and he welcomed it with open arms. He was tired of denying himself what he wanted and it started now.

 

He was free to do what he wished with no oppressive creatures telling him otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 6**

 

Freeza growled as he shot a ki blast through another one of his incompetent soldiers chest. He was agitated beyond measure to find that his prized possession was missing. He had went down to the cells to release his monkey prince, whip him for his disobedience on the last purging mission, then give him another one to do right. His tail thumped behind him as he traveled through the prison wards and back up onto the main deck. The collar that had been around the Saiyan's neck crunched in his white hands.

 

“Where did you go little dirty monkey? You can't have gone far ...”

 

“Lord Freeza, do you think the Resistance got him?” Dodoria spoke up, the purple blob looked nervous as he spoke.

 

“It is likely since they have been a thorn in my side lately. Send in Zarbon I have something for him.”

 

Dodoria bowed and left the tyrant to his thoughts. A few moments later Zarbon entered and immediately was lifted in the air by his neck. “You let my little prince go.”

 

“He was … In a cell, Lord Freeza. No way in … or … out.” Zarbon gasped as he clawed at the white tail around his neck. “There … was … no way we … could have known he … would … escape.”

 

The green colored alien was then released to the floor with a sickening thud. Freeza kicked him in the stomach and then crouched down. “I'm sending you to find my pet. No one leaves this army alive. Find him or your fate will be worse than his.”

 

Zarbon lifted himself up and nodded before skittering off. Freeza laughed heartily at the stench of fear coming off the aquatic man. **_“I'm coming for you little prince. This time, you shall never escape me.”_**

 

XXXXXxxxxxx

 

Kakarot found Bulma in the lab again and he had to scrunch his nose up briefly. She smelled of Vegeta so strongly that it caused his eyes to water. The scent dissipatedas he was forced to step back from her and then she lifted her eyes to him and smiled.

 

“What's up?”

 

“I wanted to ask you something about Chi-Chi.” He sighed. “I like her and I can tell she likes me but she won't ...”

 

“What is it?” Bulma asked genuinely concerned.

 

“I want her to … It's ...” Kakarot blushed as he mumbled something and before he could finish his sentence Bardock came into the lab with a chuckle.

 

“She's human, son. She doesn't know that she's supposed to initiate courtship.” Kakarot's eyes widened as he turned even redder.

 

“Dad!”

 

“Son, I know what you've been moping around the house for these past few days. Chi-Chi is human, she doesn't know of Saiyan customs.” Bardock smiled warmly at his son. “You can wave your tail at her all you want, she doesn't know.”

 

“I can talk to her if you want.” Bulma smiled and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. “I'm sure she'll understand.”

 

“Thanks Bulma.” He perked up before racing out of the lab. Bardock chuckled again as he turned to his assistant.

 

“He's young and in love.” She smiled.

 

“I like Chi-Chi. She's a nice young female who can keep him happy and fed well.”

 

“It must be hard for you.” Bulma looked up at her second father.

 

“It is. Don't pity me Bulma, my mate and I had several good years together. She gave me two wonderful son's and when I look at Raditz I can still see her. I know he misses her dearly and the hardest thing was telling them what Freeza had done. Kakarot was too young to remember his mother, but Raditz hardly ever comes home enough. I think he's searching for something he won't ever find.”

 

She sighed and stood up. “I'm going to go grab some food.”

 

“Tell Vegeta I said 'Hi'.” He chuckled as she turned beet red. “Um ...”

 

“It's none of my business, Bulma. Just be careful is all I ask.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Bulma decided to take an early lunch and was happy when she saw her friend cleaning up her work station. Chi-Chi smiled brightly before meeting her at the small corner table in the back of the mess hall. The blue-haired scientist didn't know how to begin the conversation. Sure, Chi-Chi had been more than enthusiastic about Kakarot's flirtations and having dinners together at her private quarters. Even though he was naïve and a bit strange, he was sweet and joyful.

 

To Bulma's relief Chi-Chi decided to break the ice by bringing up the elephant in the room. “I don't understand it, Bulma. Kakarot and I have been having great times together and it really seems like he enjoys my company and my cooking. He looks at me like he's love struck but he won't kiss me. He won't even hold me. Am I doing something wrong? Am I misinterpreting his feelings?”

 

She smiled. “No. He's Saiyan. He's waiting for you to initiate courtship.”

 

Chi-Chi's eyes widened a bit. “Waiting for me?”

 

“Yup.” Bulma chuckled a bit at the whole awkwardness of the situation and the picture in her mind of Kakarot wagging his tail desperately between he and his intended.

 

“How do I do that?”

 

“Let me ask you a question first. Has Kakarot been exhibiting any strange behavior?”

 

Chi-Chi placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully for a moment. “He's been waving his tail around me more than usual. I thought it was because he was really happy.”

 

“You have to grab his tail and hold it firmly and refuse to let go. It's the way his species initiates courtship. The female is always in charge of choosing a mate. He's been desperately waiting for you to make a move and he's upset that you haven't yet. He thinks you don't like him enough to be with him.”

 

“Oh my.”

 

“Yup. He barged into the lab this morning and his father had to tell him you didn't know. He looked so cutely sad.” Bulma chuckled a little. “You're having him over for dinner tonight, right?”

 

“Yes.” Chi-Chi blushed. “I think I know what to do now.”

 

The blue haired scientist smiled brightly as she watched her friend rush away to begin planning for her special dinner. Kakarot wouldn't know what hit him, especially where her friend was concerned. Her musings were cut short as a wash of flamed hair hindered her sight before Vegeta's face was in front of hers. A huge tray of food lay in front of him as he sat beside her.

 

“I believe you've been avoiding me woman.” He sighed as he picked up a dish of rice and began to eat.   


“I've been busy, Vegeta.”

 

“Not since our marking and that was two nights ago. I know your routine by now and I've been wondering why you haven't come to me.”

 

Bulma sighed as she watched him eat. His table manners were impeccable for the amount he consumed. “I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I'm out of my element here.”

 

“Do you regret this?” Vegeta placed his half eaten plate on the table and turned to face her completely. “Do you have second thoughts?”

 

“It's not about that, Vegeta. I mean, we barely know each other and I'm trying to understand your customs.”

 

“If you would spend time with me as I ask then I would be able to tell you.” He pointed out a bit impatiently. “You said something about dating with that fool Kakarot. Is it an earth custom to get to know one another before going further into a relationship? My custom is not so much different from yours. We are in the 'dating' phase as you would so put it.

 

“If you are afraid that I would do something that you are not ready for then it is unfounded. Our customs dictate that the female is the instigator in all things. After all, you are the one who chooses who you breed with. All we can do is be worthy of your choice.”

 

“In a way you sound like a nature program.”

 

“What?”

 

“It's a type of documentary program on earth about animals. Males of certain species compete with each other to mate with a female or have a bunch of females. This could either be in physical contest or with displays of strength or coloring.” She giggled. “It's always the females choice.”

 

“How vulgar. However, if this is the only way you can relate to the customs in a way that is understandable to you; I have no choice but to accept that.” He huffed. “It's rather undignified to compare us to common animals.”

 

“Vegeta?” She asked as he resumed his meal.

 

“Hmph?”

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

He raised an eyebrow as he swallowed his large serving of sushi. “Woman, if I had any inkling of rejecting you I would've done so when you grabbed my tail. The rejection is a hard one to make and it's not something that males often do. We pride ourselves on being worthy in all things and if a female is wanting to give us attention we take it. Being a prince I wouldn't have been able to go through the traditional practice. Something that I hated about my heritage. I wanted to prove myself by my strength, not by having a female tossed at my feet.

 

“By the time I was ten my father had picked several females to choose from. All docile, whining, submissive little weaklings that I wanted nothing to do with. You have fire, woman. Something I've been itching to have in a female and when you grabbed my tail I couldn't help but accept. Even though you had no ounce of an idea what you had done, I had to heed your call.”

 

“Vegeta … The way you describe everything, how come your species doesn't experience love?” Bulma just had to know. It was something she needed to understand before she took the inevitable plunge with this man.

 

“That word has no meaning where I'm from. Emotions are fleeting, words are useless. It's actions that dictate what we do. When we mate, it's forever. If that is a style of this 'love' you are referring to then maybe, perhaps we do experience it. We care, we pride, we want to take care of our young and our females. Sometimes these bonds can be a burden or a blessing. Freeza beat it out of me when I tried to do anything but what he wanted. He may have abused my body but he could never take away my heritage.” Vegeta pulled down his spandex to show the Saiyan royal crest scar burned into his flesh. “I will never forget my purpose, who I am, and what makes me 'me'. I am a Saiyan, the prince of a fallen empire. I am Vegeta. We will get to know each other and then woman, I request the permission to be your mate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 7**

 

Zarbon grumbled as he tossed another useless soldier to the floor. It seemed like none of his spies had seen the prince. Very few planets were out of the reach of the tyrant and the green beauty knew that the longer he spent away from his master with no results, the worse his punishment would be. Sure, the green menace would get into small amounts of trouble since Freeza would show different forms of punishment to him. It was the only way he knew how to keep the beast beneath his skin at bay. Not to mention that he could satisfy his lusts with him.

 

Freeza could do interesting things with his tail that made Zarbon shudder. He focused on his computer to set a course for the next nearby planet. This one had a few females and males alike on which he could slate his sudden lusts. Being apart from his master troubled him greatly. Especially when he knew the reasons he was being kept at bay. Vegeta would surely pay for his escape, not to mention the reason he didn't get full attention from his master. Zarbon absolutely loathed the monkey prince for holding Freeza's attentions and being the 'favorite' possession.

 

His master never looked upon his green form with the adore he did Vegeta. Why would he want someone so unwilling to be his when he offered up his green flesh to the assaults? Freeza wanted the Saiyan to desperately submit, yet he wouldn't. Zarbon wished that the white lizard would just force himself on the little shit already and be done with it.

 

“ **There is no desire if he fights. I want his spirit broken in submission. I can go to any planet for my own selfish screaming delights, Vegeta is precious to me. I want him to want me. I want him to beg.”**

 

“ **It will never happen, Freeza. He's to prideful.”**

 

“ **Which is why he's going in the dungeon. He'll stay there. His pride won't let him die by my hand and he'll have to give up to be free once more. One step closer to what I seek. One day, Zarbon, you'll understand the pleasures of patience.”**

 

Little did they both know that the spineless stain would be free by other means. Now, he was stuck in space looking for the lowly prince. Freeza let him live, he should be grateful. There are worse ways to live then under a tyrant.

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

 

Vegeta growled low in his throat as Kakarot failed to dodge another one of his punches. The whelp didn't even apologize for his lack of focus. He was smitten to the kitchen harpy, wanting to fulfill his desires with her. Sure, Vegeta was in the midst of his own courtship but he had enough dignity and control over himself to not let it interfere with his training.

 

“Enough, Kakarot!” He yelled at the younger Saiyan. “You're obviously not wanting to train today. That harpy of your affections has gotten you clouded.”

 

“Don't call her that Vegeta. Chi-Chi is a very nice woman.”

 

The prince blew out a breath in agitation. “Listen here, you need to finish your stupid courtship and get your head back in the game. Your baffoonish ways will get us killed if you keep letting your emotions and your stomach rule your body. Have you no discipline? No shame? You're supposed to be a warrior! I see that your father has been too lax upon you in all things.”

 

“Vegeta...”

 

“No, leave my sight and send in Raditz, at least with him around I'll be able to get some training in. Serious training.”

 

He watched the younger male shuffle out with a sigh. Care-free was not something he was accustomed to. His life was always on guard and ready for battle. This pup was a Saiyan male, his interests should be in training. Yes, mating was an important duty for all warriors but he needed to focus on training within the sparring confines. Vegeta growled low in his throat as he tore off the tank top and readied his muscles. He hated to admit that the kid had power and talent which were being used wastefully.

 

“You wanted to see me Vegeta?” Raditz's voice broke his thoughts.

 

“Yes, your egghead of a brother has his mind set on the fairer sex. I will not be able to get any useful training out of him until he completes his mating.”

 

“Kakarot has always been the softer of the two of us. I think my father misses mother and he's been lax in the training department. Kakarot's personality reminds him of her.”

 

“Wants to keep him untainted? What a waste. Kakarot was born to fight, as were the rest of us.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Let's spar, I grow impatient for a fight.”

 

“Of course, your highness.”

 

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

 

Kakarot ate happily as Chi-Chi hummed while cooking. He hoped that Bulma had been able to talk to her today. His tail twirled behind him in anticipation and it felt like he couldn't control himself. These feelings were new to him, scary and exciting. She placed more food in front of him and he decided to wait until she was ready to join him before he started up again. Chi-Chi gave off a radiant smile before taking the seat next to him and placing the freshly made tuna rolls between them.

 

“Kakarot.”

 

He gulped as he heard what could only be described as longing in her voice. “Yes.”

 

“Bulma told me something today that I think will make both of us feel relieved and take a lot of tension out.” She leaned closer to him, her breath on his face and even though she had just put the food on the table, his hunger was instantly forgotten when she looked at him that way. “After dinner, I think we need to talk.”

 

All he could do was nod dumbly, his brain frazzled by the implications. He turned to the food in front of him mechanically, it didn't appeal to him right now but he knew he would pay for it later if he didn't eat. So, he sat there and devoured his meal, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she ate her own portion. When the meal concluded and she cleared the table, he rose from his seat and stood behind her.

 

Chi-Chi turned and smiled at him, the look disarming his body and making him feel funny. When he thought he would still have to wait on her he felt the pressure on his tail. Gentle as it was it still caused him a small inkling of pain. Kakarot realized he should've trained his tail, but he didn't regret her touch. He purred happily and moved to initiate the first part of the marking when her lips met his.

 

He backed up in confusion as she came closer. Her hand still clasped around his tail making his body jerk with pleasured pain. “Chi-Chi...”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” She looked at him a little sad.

 

“No, just … I don't know what you're doing. Don't you want to bite me?”

 

“Bite you? I want to kiss you.”

 

“Kiss?” He looked at her puzzled. “What's that?”

 

“You mean you don't know?”

 

Kakarot shook his head before tilting it slightly to the side. All his instincts were calling out to accept her call and he needed to bite to complete the first step.

 

“I'll show you how.” She inched forward again and placed her free hand on his face. His eyes widened as her lips connected with his again. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. It felt interesting, wet, solid, and almost like a massage. Her tongue licked his lips and he gasped. The sensation like a twitching tingle. Her tongue then met his inside his mouth and he tasted her. Her breath of mint tea and honey.

 

Kakarot pulled back and gasped for breath as she looked at him with a smile. “Chi-Chi I … There's something I need to do.”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing's wrong. I just need to mark you, desperately.” He panted. “You still want me?”

 

“Of course, Kakarot.” She replied as he moved closer. Chi-Chi still held his tail in her grip as he gently nudged her head to the side and breathed in her scent. Then he bit her, right in the joint between her neck and shoulder. He heard her squeak in a bit of pain and he soothed the bite with his tongue. She released his tail and he held her close as he moved to the couch.

 

Just being able to hold her felt wonderful as he moved her to sit in his lap, his tail wrapping around her while he pulled her into another kiss. Kakarot found he quite liked kissing. He also found that Chi-Chi was quite vocal and he liked that too. She grinded atop him and he knew that it was taking all of his strength not to follow along with her. If the scenting was to go right, he had to hold himself in check. He felt her shudder and then heard her cry out his name in pleasure as he bit the same spot, licking the wound to make it heal as she collapsed atop him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Have you found my little prince?” Freeza's slightly annoyed voice rang through the communicator. Zarbon dreaded his meeting with the tyrant. He'd been searching for weeks and knew his master would grow impatient at the lack of results. The green alien had to give it to Vegeta. When he didn't want to be found, he made sure of it. There were no leads to follow, no trails to track, not even a sighting.

 

“No. It's like he vanished.”

 

“You won't come back to the stronghold until you've found my prize, Zarbon, and if I find out you've been seeking your _pleasures_ elsewhere; the punishment will be extreme. No one leaves this army unless they are dead so I pray to you that you bring back a corpse! Now, find my pet!”

 

Zarbon hissed as the connection fizzed in his ear, the shrill chirp of the dead line causing him to have a slight headache. “ ** _If I find you alive, Vegeta, you'll wish you were dead. Freeza detests deserters and given his attachment to you; your punishment will be worse than mine ever will be._** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 8**

 

Bardock sighed as he leaned over some wires to hold another set in place while Bulma fixed them together. Repairs for the ships were running smoothly and it seemed that their last squad had come back in one piece. These scouting trips were helping them map out every place Freeza had touched. It seemed that his ships didn't have the advancement theirs did. To Bulma, the situation seemed to be doable. Freeza had more people willing to fight against him then for him. That definitely worked in their favor.

 

“Do you think the people on F537 are trustworthy?” Bardock questioned. “Not that I don't trust your judgment, Bulma, but they seemed to be rather shifty to me.”

 

“I don't quite trust them yet. Why do you think I didn't invite them to the compound or tell them who we really were?” She answered. “We've got to choose our alliances carefully. Freeza has spies in the lowest of places. I saw quite a few at a tavern once. It was a great distance away from here, thank Kami, but the danger is out there still the same. His trade empire grows by the day, we just have to make sure we do the same.”

 

Just then the doors swooshed open to reveal her other trouble. Vegeta walked in only dressed in his dark blue training spandex with a towel hanging over his neck. She sighed for a brief moment. Their relationship was still quite rocky. It was really taking some time to get used to his bossy nature and demanding tones. On the inside, it did make her shiver in delight every once in a while; especially since she knew he only really pressed when she hadn't eaten or needed sleep.

 

“Woman, it's time for lunch. No excuses.” His voice was firm as he looked her straight in the eyes. “Bardock can handle working alone for a little while. I won't have you skipping meals anymore.”

 

“Vegeta ...”

 

“No, Woman. This isn't up for debate. If I didn't hound you to eat, you'd wither away in front of me.” He huffed. “I'm going to bathe and I will be back here in ten minutes. I expect you to wrap up what you're doing and be ready.”

 

He immediately left before she could retort to his commands.

 

“I'd listen to him if I were you, Bulma.” Bardock broke her angry mind rant. “Vegeta is rough around the edges, but him doing this means he cares about you. He wouldn't want to mate you otherwise.”

 

“I'm not sure about this.” She sighed. “I mean, sometimes its okay … But I really don't like being ordered around like that. He could ask me nice.”

 

“I ask you nice all the time to take care of yourself. So does Kakarot, Chi-Chi, and even Raditz on occasion. You never listen to any of us. Vegeta is the only one who can get to you even eat three meals a day and rest. He's good for you.” Bardock laughed at her indignant expression. “Don't look at me like that. Vegeta, Sr. acted the same way to his mate. It's how the royal line is. Show care without showing emotion. Emotions get you killed.”

 

“Why are you trying to make him sound good?”

 

“Because he is, Bulma. Despite his sour disposition, he does care for you. He may even grow to love you and never show it. It's the royal way. Eventually, hell, he even may grow out of it.” Her second father shrugged before capping some more wires. “You should spend more time with him outside of meals and sleep. Stop avoiding him and feel for once.”

 

“I did that and look what happened.” She grumbled remembering the several times Yamcha came back smelling of perfume.

 

“Not everyone is out to get you, Bulma. Besides, I don't think you could do much better than a prince.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

 

Vegeta sighed as the woman trailed beside him whilst they walked to the mess hall. It seemed this was the only time he got to be with her. She was stubborn, same as him, and their arguments never got old. Most of them ended up in deep make-out sessions and him giving equal attention to the mark he left in her perfect skin.They sat at their usual spot in the back, away from prying eyes and he sat a tray of food on the table in front of them. Several more came behind as the cooks delivered more.

 

“Eat, woman.” He stated whilst picking up his utensils. “I have much to discuss with you.”

 

“Vegeta, ask me nice.” She glared at him. “I'm not doing another thing until you do.”

 

“Woman, you try my patience.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I do not want you to go undernourished, now eat.”

 

Vegeta figured he had won a victory when she smiled at him and picked up her fork to dig into her noodles. Apparently that had been nice enough for her. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“You taking a break from your scientific duties and doing some training with me.” He said without hesitation. “I want to see how much you know, what technologies you use, and if they are good enough. I will not have a female who can't decently protect herself. I admit, even though your weakling species doesn't equal any other warrior race I've come across; there are some out there who show promise.

 

“You have brains, not brawn. I want to know what you would do, how you would do it, and why. I want to see your inventions for both a stun situation and a kill situation. I want to see the blueprints for new projects for the human warriors. I, as your chosen for trial, am entitled to help you better yourself. Not to mention, I know Freeza and his men. I know their weak points from studying their techniques.”

 

Vegeta had to wait for a few moments before getting an answer. He could tell that he'd temporarily stunned her into silence. “When do we start?”

 

“As soon as this meal is completed. Now finish eating, we have work to do.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Nappa had felt slightly confused as he watched his prince train the blue-haired female. In truth, the young royal couldn't have picked a better female in his opinion. He respected the Earthling heiress, she was quite intelligent and resourceful. Vegeta aided her in the proper forms for kicks and punches. Adjusted her legs and told her when to bend her knees, elbows, and even helped adapt her stun equipment.

 

Nappa smiled with the memory of when he had sparred with her long ago. The stun chips imbedded in her palms hurt badly. He still had the scars from the burns they had caused. It was very difficult to scar a Sayain's skin. With a rumbling chuckle, he left the couple to their own devices. Bulma was crazy if she thought Vegeta would let her go. Denying the prince was not something that could easily be done.

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

 

“Enough, woman.” Vegeta huffed as he felt the bite of the electricity in his chest. “Enough.”

 

“Sorry, it is on the safest voltage.” She smiled as she swiped the towel across her face.

 

“Who has been training you?”

 

“Bardock, Raditz. Nappa did once but that was only when I was testing the stun chip. I accidentally burned him when I miscalculated the voltage.” Bulma sighed softly. “Why?”

 

“I'll be handling your training from now on. No one else.” He walked closer to her, pulling her body close to his with his free arm. “You are mine to protect.”

 

“Vegeta ...”

 

“Woman, we both know you're going to accept my proposal.”

 

“You are so overconfident, Vegeta. It drives me crazy!” She pushed away from him and grabbed up her spare towel and water bottle. “A few kisses, weapon upgrades, and training doesn't a relationship make. Yes, I find you attractive. However, it's your personality that needs work.”

 

“You try my patience. I will only wait around so long for you to decide, the pain of holding me at arms length will tear me in two.” He sighed. “I've already bonded with you, woman, I'm waiting for you.”

 

“Yeah, no pressure.” Bulma looked at her feet. “Why did you bond with me?”

 

“Because I couldn't deny it to myself. As a Sayian of royal blood I know my body knows by instincts rather than emotions.” He looked up at her as she raised her head. “I chose you, even before you spoke to me in that dark dungeon. When you dropped down into that cell and I saw you in those ridicules glasses I chose you. My mind just had to catch up.”

 

“This is all so strange.”

 

Vegeta purred as he pushed her against the wall gently, their things clattering to the floor beside them. “I know you feel it too, _Bulma_.” He said sensually. “That barely contained ache filling every part of your body. The difficulty in restraint when you're around me.”

 

She gulped at the sound of her name. He rarely said it, but when he did it rolled off his tongue so decadently it caused her insides to turn to goo. Never before had her name sounded so sexual before. His tail swished behind him as he continued to purr, his face between her neck and shoulder as he inhaled her unique scent and his body shuddered with repressed need. He licked the bite he left on her shoulder from the marking and she squirmed in her own need as her body started to heat.

 

His lips met hers then, he'd gotten better at kissing since the first time. It'd shocked her that they'd been in this strange relationship for two months now. The heated sessions they had, the petting, the kissing, the biting … She admitted that they were so _raw_ together. He'd never take it that extra step, he kept the boundaries up between them when it came to sex. Yet she could tell every time he touched her that his control was slipping. Vegeta wanted her just as much as she wanted him but he was waiting for her to say yes.

 

He pulled back from her and caught his breath, hands on his knees as he watched her straighten her clothes. Her body was flushed, hot, needful. He strained to keep himself in check. His groin was heavy with suppressed need and he desperately wished she would say yes soon. He wanted to mate her, he wanted her to be his and he needed to be hers. Vegeta walked towards her again and knelt wrapping his tail gently around her wrist before he spoke.

 

“You have the control here, woman. I request the permission to be yours, your male; and I wish you to be mine, my female.” He bowed his head. “Will you accept me and all my flaws? Will you mate me, Prince Vegeta the last of the royal Sayian line?”

 

Bulma watched as he raised his head waiting for her answer, his tail a heavy presence across her left wrist as he requested her hand in his form of marriage. She felt the air whoosh from her lungs and her body feel faint. Was she ready for this? Could she really want to marry him? Be bonded to him for the rest of her life? Time seemed to stand still as his words continued to float through her head.

 

She opened her mouth to answer, the words on the tip of her tongue as she looked down at him with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 9**

 

“Yes.” Tears gathered in her eyes as he lifted from his crouched position to nip at the mark before kissing her passionately. His face held the same expression as usual except there was a softness to the features she hadn't seen before. More than likely it was due to his relief that she had accepted his proposal.

 

Her final decision had been determined by all his actions. Even if he didn't claim to 'love' her, he showed he cared every single day by the actions he did. He made her take care of herself. Eat, sleep, hydrate. Not even Yamcha did that. Nor did he take an interest in her work as Vegeta did. She supposed that the one thing that completely sweetened the deal is the guarantee that he'd always be faithful to her and her alone.

 

His kiss was fire in her blood, made her knees weak as their tongues danced around each others. She loved every single minute of it but knew that it had to end or they'd wind up having their fist time in the training room. He groaned as he released her lips and gently lifted her off her feet. They moved swiftly through the halls to his quarters and he dropped her lightly on the bed. Bulma bounced a little and barely began to feel cold when he locked the door and came to be above her.

 

Vegeta's tail twitched back and forth as he initiated another kiss. He inched between her thighs as he caressed every part of her body. His hands burned with the need to touch her flesh as he disconnected their lips briefly to pull off their shirts. Kissing was definitely a custom he could get used to. It sent pleasant shockwaves throughout his body centering in his ever hardening groin. Biting was certainly erotic, their main form of sensual contact, yet this was closely becoming his favorite.

 

Bulma groaned again and he couldn't help himself. He rended her training outfit to shreds as he quickly turned her onto her front. Shredding his own clothes, he arched over her back and licked up her spine. Her clean sweat assaulted his taste buds. Salty and sweet and laced with pheromones. She was completely ready for him yet she continued to try and roll over.

 

“Vegeta ...” Her voice was husky, yet laced with confusion.

 

“It must be done this way the first time.” He growled low. “It is disrespectful to face your mate the first time. The bond will be incomplete.”

 

Vegeta could no longer hold out as he tested her readiness. His body demanding to answer her call. However, he knew he needed to be gentle. She was no Sayian female, her body not ready for those demands. With all the restraint he had in him, he began to use his ki to stimulate her while he entered her slowly. The combination of heat and wetness had him on the edge of reason. His body demanded he take, but he couldn't do that to her. The bonding process meant the female was always meant to have pleasure first.

 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma moaned as she felt his thick shaft enter her. She'd never felt so full in her life and from this angle it felt like nothing more could fit. His power teased and massaged her body causing her to gasp for breath and sweat to break out on her forehead. The sensations felt wonderful, it made her hungry for so much more. More heat, more pleasure, but she wanted to face him. It felt so unfair!

 

“Vegeta!” She hollered out as he hit an extra sensitive spot within her, the bundle of nerves sending her in a tailspin. It felt like her whole body was shivering with untapped power. He rotated his hips, leaned down atop her and grasped her breasts in his hands. His tail was a supporting presence around her waist and the tip grazed her swollen clitoris. Her body was on overload, she fell to her elbows as he continued to thrust within her. The power of her orgasm knocking her over and causing her toes to curl. The next thing she felt was his teeth in her neck, the bite swift and hard. No pain followed, however. Just mind-numbing pleasure.

 

She felt his orgasm as if it was her own. The thrusting of his hips, the spurts of his seed, and the feeling of completion. There were emotions behind it, also. Emotions she thought he'd never feel. One stuck out above the others. One she was surprised to feel. Bulma gasped as he left her swollen depths and turned her over to face him. His eyes were deep, dark, and seemed to be a window down to his very soul.

 

“We are one now, Woman.” He uttered softly as he traced the mark he'd just made. “There's no going back.”

 

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta groaned as he came awake. The night of mating wore him thin and he needed food. He was also feeling the hunger from his woman and it doubled his efforts to wake her. She was a strange sleeper, to be sure, yet the bond made him share a bed. Eventually he would get used to sharing the resting space with her. He shook her awake again, her body shooting up and he held in a chuckle at her matted blue hair sticking up on all sides. She looked thoroughly ravished and he purred in approval of his handy work.

 

“Woman, we are not going to miss the morning meal.” He shook her again as she tried to lay back down. “Do not make me toss you into the cleaning stall with cold water.”

 

“I'm up you Satanist.” She sighed and he couldn't help the smirk that creased his lips as she rubbed her eyes comically. “It's not even nine.”

 

“We have work to do today, anyway.”

 

“Don't you just want to stay in bed all day?” Bulma asked whilst reaching under the sheets to grasp his sizable appendage.

 

“As tempting as that is, I require food and so do you.”

 

Vegeta could tell she was about to protest when her stomach interrupted her with a quite loud growl. “Fine, we'll go eat.”

 

“Good girl.” He tossed some of his spare clothes to her. “You're moving your stuff into my room tonight. No arguments.”

 

“Hey, now wait just a minute!” She huffed. “My room is twice as big as yours, not to mention the bed is bigger. We move into mine!”

 

“It is customary for the female to move into the male's quarters.”

 

“Yeah, well this is where I'm going to put my foot down.” She huffed. “We're not on your planet and some rules are meant to be tweaked. You must agree that my quarters is the better one.”

 

“Woman.”

 

“No. Hear me out. I have a huge shower, bedroom, kitchen, not to mention that there is ample space for the both of us and I can work on my experiments while you do your warm-ups.” She smiled as she saw he was relenting. “Not to mention, I get one of the best cabins for being Bulma Briefs.”

 

“Annoying female.” He growled low. “Fine, but next thing I say is law. Understood?”

 

“Whatever you say my prince.”

 

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Frieza kicked Dodoria out of his quarters with an exhausted huff. The pink blob of flesh hissed as his skin made contact with the cold metal of the space station floor. Ever since Zarbon left on his journey the alien had been receiving the bulk of the tyrant's sexual overzealous abuse. Dodoria didn't mind as much as the other slaves seemed to, however, he knew that once Zarbon returned he wouldn't get the treatment anymore. Just as he was able to lift himself off the floor his uniform came tumbling out of the door and the heavy armor knocked him back down.

 

“Come back after dinner time my pink little pet, we'll have a feast for the senses. One to last the ages.” Frieza cooed in his sickening voice. It made Dodoria's skin crawl in both fear and anticipation. “It's too bad you're little friend Zarbon isn't here.”

 

The puffy pink alien hissed internally at the name. “Yes, master.”

 

“Don't forget to bring dinner with you. I won't have anything to do with you unless you remember.”

 

“Yes, Lord Frieza.”

 

When the doors finally shut he, again, picked himself off the floor and gathered his clothes. He stumbled as best he could towards his room, naked, whilst the other crew members turned their heads. Dodoria, however, felt no shame. He took it as a high compliment to be used by the tyrant. It was a shame that others didn't feel that way.

 

XXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Chi-Chi looked down at the test in front of her with dismay. Even though she really was excited about the results, the question remained if Kakarot would take the news like she was going to. She also thought about the problems they would have if something happened to their current sanctuary. Having a child in the middle of a war was dangerous, indeed, yet she couldn't find it in herself to think otherwise. Kakarot had been out most of the day training with Vegeta and Bulma. Apparently the blue-haired heiress had come up with some new inventions she wanted to test.

 

That was another thing that Chi-Chi couldn't believe. Yamcha was an okay guy, and there were several other men on the sanctuary that held an eye for Bulma. She'd even seen Raditz infatuated with her. However, she had fallen for the stubborn prince and sometimes she had to shake her head at the absurdity of it.

 

“What's wrong Chi?” Kakarot broke her from her thoughts, she didn't even hear him enter their quarters she was so lost in thought.

 

She looked up at him with wide, tired eyes. She felt defeated. “I'm pregnant.”

 

His eyes seemed to twinkle with wonder before he picked her up with a 'woop'. “A cub?”

 

Chi-Chi nodded, even though the term was strange. “Yes.”

 

“This is great!” He smiled brightly as he sat her down. “Can we have lunch now?”

 

She laughed heartily before swatting him playfully. “Is that all you think about, Kakarot?”

 

“No. Vegeta just worked us extra hard today.” He patted his empty stomach in dismay. “He would've made us skip lunch but Bulma never eats unless he tells her to.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“Besides the arguments they get into when she doesn't take care of herself, she looks well. They moved in together this morning.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled as she sat plates of food in front of him.

 

“Bulma's always been stobborn.”

 

“Well so is the Prince.” Kakarot chucked through a mouth full of food. The next words he said were inaudible and she smacked him slightly.

 

“Chew and swallow before you speak!”

 

“Sorry...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 10**

 

Lord Freiza was becoming very impatient. Zarbon had been gone for months at this point. Time seemed to drag on every minute he was gone. It seemed his second favorite pet wasn't going to be coming back. He'd been to planets that he'd conquered and none of his followers had seen hide nor hair of either Vegeta or Zarbon. He'd been becoming bored with the slaves, and Dodoria didn't supply him with the entertainment he'd once had.

 

F537 was on the horizon. It's surface lit by the red giant sun in the background. The glow seemingly menacing in comparison to the small planet. He would rest here, refuel, find slaves, and see if his pets had been seen somewhere in the galaxy. He would not be denied the things he wanted, even if it was a little monkey pest and a monster aquatic creature.

 

XXXXXXxxxxx

 

Chi-Chi felt like she was going to explode. Four months pregnant and she was already showing. The bump wasn't easy to conceal and almost everyone knew she was with child. Kakarot had been the doting husband and carried her almost everywhere she went. She hated it, in a way. It made her feel like an invalid, but Bardock had explained that it was a biological imperative that the male take care of his female when in the bounds of motherhood. It would wear off a little bit after the child was born.

 

Bulma and Vegeta had been going at it for months and she wondered how come the blue-haired heiress wasn't pregnant like she was. Kakarot had told her that he had no idea. Chi-Chi suspected that maybe she had been on some sort of birth control. She had been seeing Yamcha after all. Her stomach growled loudly and she sighed as a bowl of noodles, beef, and vegetables was sat in front of her. Kakarot had apparently heard and felt her hunger as he didn't even pause in his own eating. He just passed her a bowl of his own food.

 

It made her laugh internally. Normally, he would hoard the food to himself and even though he shared with her normally she was afraid that she might lose a finger. Now, he passed her food without a second thought. She supposed it had to do with the biological side of it. His need to make sure both she and the baby were healthy. Needless to say, however, his table manners hadn't improved. As hungry as she was, she still ate politely and refused to hoark her food down like a pig or horse.

 

Kakarot passed her another bowl as she finished the first and just as he sat his own bowl of rice down Vegeta and Bulma entered the mess hall arguing in a flourish. The hot-headed couple were loud, boisterous, and every time they entered mid-argument the whole area went quiet. Apparently she was going to get dinner and a show.

 

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I don't care, woman! Why do you insist on arguing with me on this?” Vegeta huffed out as they walked towards the food line. “If Freiza gets anywhere near here you will be on the first ship out!”

 

“I won't hang back, Vegeta!” She puffed out her chest. “I'm just as much a part of this war as you are. I've been a part of it since they captured me and my parents. I have a score to settle just as much as you do.”

 

“He'll crush you.” He growled out. “He'll crush you under his foot, rape you, torture you. You're the one that got away. He'll take delight in the pain he causes you. I won't let you go to your death, woman.”

 

“Won't let me?” She yelled, incredulously. “Won't let me? I go where I please. I've been doing so long before you decided to attach yourself to me.”

 

“You were right there with me, female. I didn't hear you complaining when you did.” Vegeta grabbed a bowl of rice and moved down the line. “You're MY mate. It is my duty to protect you, to keep you safe. You are human and are no match for the tyrant. Your technology makes you a formidable foe, yes. I admit that you can give a sting to any level opponent.

 

“However, Freiza will not fall to your inventions. He will not feel the burn of your stunners. He will crush your guns, break your shields, burn your grenades. Freiza will take you from me in more ways than one. So, for once in your life _Bulma_ listen to me. Stay behind with Bardock and Chi-Chi. Stay with those who can protect you.”

 

“While you go off on a suicide mission? You haven't even reached Super Sayain yet!” She tossed her food to the table, but did not sit down. “You would deny my help? Deny my usefulness?”

 

“Woman...”

 

“No, Vegeta.” Her eyes started to fill with tears but she blinked them away. She would not cry in front of him. “No. You can't ask me to stay behind while you put your life on the line. I won't do it.”

 

“Bulma.”

 

“No.” She turned around and started to walk away from him. “Don't bother coming to our room tonight.”

 

“Woman! Get back here and eat.”

 

“I'm not hungry.” The soft swoosh of the mechanical doors made her exit feel hollow. How she wished she could slam them in her fury. As she left him standing there it made her ache inside, but she couldn't look at him. It all had to do with that damned transmission earlier in the day. He freaked out about it and started forbidding her to do anything but stay behind. They'd been arguing about it ever since.

 

Freiza had somehow found out about their location from one of their 'loyal' followers. Apparently he'd burned the planet to ash and captured slaves. Their torture led to them giving up their location. It would take the tyrant six months to get there and by then they needed to form a plan. Six months until the carefully built lives of everyone would be in danger.

 

Bardock had decided not to make the announcement yet. They needed to be smart about this. They needed to start working on ships for the women and children. Safe places needed to be reached for hiding. Everyone who was on the main team knew about the transmission and had begun pulling out the emergency plans. They'd honestly hoped to never use them.

 

Tears stung her eyes as she made her way to their quarters. It felt hollow without him beside her but it was worse to feel like he didn't trust her at all. They'd been training non-stop and he'd been teaching her, yet he didn't want her to help him. **_“Stubborn Sayian.”_** Bulma entered and walked straight to the bedroom. She flopped heavily on the plush surface of the bed and grabbed one of his pillows. His scent comforted her even when he did not. Vegeta was a hard man to understand. Their relationship was hardly conventional and even though he did not show love like a human male would, she knew that underneath his rough behavior he loved her in his own way. He never said it, but it was there through their bond. Right now she felt his anger, his anguish, and something else.

 

Sometimes it seemed that her grasp on reading him was getting better only for it to take a couple steps back. He even commented once that it was amazing they'd formed such a strong bond. The bedroom door swooshed open then and she saw him standing there in his blue training suit. His gloves were gone and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was agitated and she felt the heat of it coming off of him in waves.

 

“Stop brooding.” He growled.

 

“I'm not brooding you jerk.”

 

“Well whatever it is you're doing, stop it.” Vegeta lurched forward and grasped her up in his arms. “Your emotions are giving me a headache.”

 

“Well then you should've thought about bonding with an emotional creature.” She shoved against him.

 

“Why do you insist on fighting me tooth and nail?” He sat on the bed and pulled her into his body. The smell of food hit her nose and she realized he brought their meal with him. “And why do you think that I regret bonding with you?”

 

“Vegeta.”

 

“No. Why, woman?”

 

“Well the way you've been acting lately...”

 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Woman, I am not used to this. I am just as new to it as you are. However, I don't regret what I've done. The only regret I'd ever have is if something happened to you that I could not prevent.”

 

“When you say you don't want me with you, it makes me feel like you're saying I'm useless.”

 

“You are far from useless.” He huffed. “Daft woman. You, however, are not as durable as I.”

 

“I can be if you help me finish my shielding invention.”

 

“And how would you accomplish such a feat?” Vegeta sighed. “You admitted to me that you cannot create ki. If your theory is correct, you still need ki to fuel it.”

 

“I could use yours.”

 

“I had thoughts on this, but it seems incompatible with your design.” He pointed to the draft on the table.

 

“It can be modified, Vegeta. It's just a start.”

 

“There is also the problem that there is only six months to Freiza's arrival. How can you hope to have it finished and tested before then?”

 

“Do you doubt my genius?”

 

“No.” He sighed. “That I do not doubt at all. I've seen what you can create with that mind of yours. However, I do have apprehensions of the time line.”

 

“Just leave it to me, Vegeta.”

 

XXXXXxxxxxx

 

Kakarot was feeling antsy as he shuffled from foot to foot. Bulma was in the corner with Vegeta hovering over some collar she had been building for the past two weeks. It seemed he was pushing his ki into the device. He could feel the surge in power and he wondered why he was here. Hopefully they'd tell him soon and finish up what they were doing. He certainly was hungry; so was Chi-Chi for that matter.

 

“You can go tend to your female in a bit, Kakarot.” Vegeta's voice broke him from his thoughts. “We called you here to test something.”

 

“Sure, I'd love to help.” He tilted his head to the side with a goofy grin.

 

“Of course you would you bumbling baffoon.” The prince growled. “Bulma, if you would.”

 

The blue-haired heiress held up her invention before clasping it around her neck. “This is a shielding collar for non-ki based lifeforms. If my theory is correct, they can be loaded only once and used infinitely. The battery is of my own design and will auto-recharge after a three second cool down. Since this is the prototype, I'll iron out the bugs so there's not a cool down in the heat of battle.”

 

“Get on with it, woman.”

 

Bulma just stuck her tongue out at her mate before continuing. “What I need you to do, Kakarot, is send a couple of low-level blasts my way to see if the sensors engage.”

 

“Why can't Vegeta do that?” Kakarot asked suddenly, his eyes wide.

 

“Because you low-level clown, I cannot willingly put my mate in danger. You should know this. You have a mate of your own. It is biologically hardwired that we protect our mates at all costs.”

 

“Right.” The younger Sayain sighed before taking a stance.

 

“Remember Vegeta, you're just here to move me out of the way in case the device malfunctions.”

 

“I know!” He grumbled. “Blasted woman.”

 

“I'm ready, Kakarot!”

 

“Okay.” Kakarot prepared a low-level ki ball and flung it towards his friend. The collar activated in a blinding blue flash, the attack was deflected but it blew her back into Vegeta's arms. He caught her effortlessly and grunted from the force of her impact.

 

“I think you need to tweak the calibration a bit, woman.” Vegeta stated seriously as he placed her back on her feet.

 

“That's why we're running these tests.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“When are we going to be done you guys? Chi-Chi's hungry.”

 

“Go, Kakarot. We'll call your brother in.”

 

“Later guys, I hope you get it to work!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 11**

 

Bardock sighed and grasped his head. He'd been having visions every night for the past two weeks. The up coming battle with Frieza had everyone on edge and he knew it was only a matter of time before the headaches took their toll on him. Vegeta had been around him for far to long now for him to be able to hide the issue. Sure, the younger warrior thought him to be mad but after some time he started to believe. The once great warrior was reduced to a life of inactivity. Bardock didn't tell all of his visions. He couldn't tell the prince that his youngest son would turn Super Sayain before him. It would seem like a fist in the gut.

 

Vegeta's time was for something much more noble. He knew Bulma wouldn't stay back out of the fray of battle. It was inevitable, no matter what scenario's he was presented with. The couple still continued to argue about it constantly. No matter what invention she was working on, he was bound and determined to try and keep her from the battlefield. Bardock was also nervous about the birth of his first grandchild. The feeling felt bizzare. It seemed so surreal that he would be a grandfather so soon in his life. Sure, he wasn't young by any means, however he wasn't old either. At least by Sayain standards.

 

“Are you almost finished, Bardock?” Bulma's voice broke him from his musings. When had she arrived in the lab? He must've been lost deep in thought.

 

“Almost.” He grunted softly. “Are you seriously not going to consider staying behind?”

 

“Not you too.” The blue-haired heiress groaned. “Did Vegeta put you up to this?”

 

“If 'convincing' means ordering me as a royal; then I'd say yes.”

 

“I'll be back in a little bit. I've got a certain 'Prince' to royally order to kiss my ass.”

 

Bardock laughed as she left, the doors swishing closed behind her. He was certain that if they could be slammed she would have.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Zarbon bit his lips to hold in his scream, he wouldn't give Freeza the satisfaction. Normally, Zarbon liked this treatment. However, Freeza wasn't in a giving mood, he was on a rampage. Ever since he'd picked him up on the outer rim of the system, he'd been in a foul mood. Freeza felt that Zarbon had been trying to escape instead of finding his prized pet. Vegeta was still nowhere to be found and the longer the money evaded capture, the more brutal and distant the tyrant became.

 

The whip bit into his green flesh painfully, the blood oozing from every single slice. Sweat mingled with the cuts causing a biting sting. Every time he felt as if he would finally pass out, his sadistic master injected him with a serum to keep him awake. The stress was maddening.

 

“I still want to know where you were hiding my dear sweet merman.” Freeza licked his cheek. “I doubt you were seriously looking for my dear, wonderful prince of monkey's.”

 

“I was.” Zarbon retorted before a slap connected with his jaw.

 

“Liar.” Freeza grasped his face and pulled it forward. “If you were looking for him I wouldn't have found you in the company of whores.”

 

Zarbon kept silent since he couldn't convince him of his actual plans.

 

“Do you think I enjoy making my prized pets suffer?” The tyrant asked before kicking him in the stomach. “It pains me to not use you in the correct, pleasurable fashion.”

 

“ _Liar.”_ Zarbon thought to himself, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

 

“I will get the truth from you one way or another, Zarbon.” His fingers danced across his swollen cheek. “You can count on that.”

 

XXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta grumbled as he continued to review the shielding schematics of his mate. The power output was still too strong to protect her fully. Whatever power the pendant possessed was slotted ten fold when a blast was directed at the wearer. A Saiyan could handle the shield kick-back, but a human could not. Some tweaking was needed, but he didn't know the proper percentage. Too low and it would shatter before the blast could be deflected, too high and it would blow her across the room.

 

Before he could think on more adjustments the bay doors to their shared room opened and in came his mate on a rampage. She shoved him before blowing up in a triad about leaving the subject of her staying behind alone. He grumbled inwardly as she continued to animatedly rage at him. Why couldn't she listen like Kakarot's harpy seemed to? Sure, the female was just as loud on many occasion. Her strong will making the younger Sayian toe the line more than once, yet at least she knew when to stay out of danger.

 

Then there was the subject of their child. He had been born a few days ago. They named him Gohan. A human name, the name of Kakarot's old trainer while Bardock had gone missing for a few years. Apparently the old man had taken in the young cub as one of his own. Years ago he wouldn't have entertained the notion of mixing his royal genes with anyone. Now, seeing his mate, cheeks red with furry and blue hair crackling with untapped power made him wonder what their child would be like.

 

“Woman! Enough with your insistent screeching!” He finally yelled back to halt her triad. “Yes, I made one last attempt to make you see reason, but as you can see I figured you wouldn't listen; so I've been putting my efforts to try and make your shield device work.”

 

Bulma looked at him, blue eyes wide with surprise.

 

“It needs to be a sphere, not a deflection from a single assault.” He explained. “All this time we've been trying to make a single shield for one blast. What we need is a sphere so that when it's hit, it deflects the blast but keeps you on your feet. The blow will roll over the shield and it won't take the blast head-on.”

 

Finally coming out of her stupor, she looked over the design again and factored in his own equations. “This will actually work, and there can be a dial to set the amount of ki to a reader. It can read the attack force and adjust the shield accordingly.”

 

“How fast can you make adjustments to the prototype and test?”

 

“Sometime tonight I should have a working one.”

 

“Good. Once we have a working one, we'll begin manufacture so that the non-ki based life forms can have a shield as well.”

 

“Vegeta, that could take months that we don't have.” She scratched her head. “Even with my speed and Bardocks I'm not sure if we have enough materials.”

 

“Freiza will not care, he'll come anyway. We need to find a way to get this done before he arrives. Scanners have shown that he's still on schedule.” He ran a hand through his hair and tugged in agitation. “What are you using to hold the ki in place?”

 

“Synthetic crystal.” She sighed. “It's a mixture of elements and either Raditz or Bardock have been supplying me with the ki to hold a charge.”

 

“From now on either Kakarot or I will supply the charges. We are both stronger than those two and we need the best weapons. I've also heard that the Namek can hold ki as well.”

 

“Piccolo? I'd have to adjust the formula. His ki isn't the same as yours.”

 

“Couldn't the weakling use ki as well?”

 

“Yes, so can Krillin and Master Roshi.”

 

“Hmm. This will help with the shielding and weapons. Even though they'll be less powerful, it will take less materials to outfit everyone with some sort of weapon. That also keeps Raditz and Bardock in the rotation.” He scratched his chin. “Send out a message to every able-bodied soldier that can use ki. We'll gather the readings and make the crystals and weapons accordingly.”

 

“Vegeta...”

 

“A weak weapon is better than no weapon. The low-level soldiers Frieza has at his disposal are expendable and a low-level blast should handle them. Less materials used for them equals more materials for the higher ranking soldiers and it will give us a strategical edge.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He then leaned down and kissed her fiercely. “You were a good choice, mate. Do not make me regret this.”

 

XXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Kakarot smiled happily, his tail wrapped around his mate as they cuddled together with their child. He never thought he'd be a father, but he was happy; yet also scared. The tyrant loomed just over the edge of their base and as every day passed he felt the oppressive energy surround him. He was thankful Chi-Chi decided to stay behind and he wished Bulma would too. Yet, trying to convince the blue-haired heiress to do anything she didn't want to do was not easy.

 

He was broken from his thoughts by the swoosh of the doors and Vegeta standing just inside the room. “I need to borrow you, Kakarot.”

 

He nodded before kissing his mates forehead and walking towards the prince. “What is it?”

 

“We're making the crystals for the weapons and pendants. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that ki is required for the process.”

 

“No, I've seen dad and Bulma make them a lot.”

 

“Well, you're going to be contributing. We're starting with the higher level weapons and shields first. Not to mention, we're going to need you for tests when we try out the new design of the shields.”

 

“I'll help as much as I can, but I don't want to leave Chi-Chi alone too long.”

 

“You'll be back to your mate soon, but this needs to be set into motion. The faster we adjust, the quicker we can make our defenses.”

 

Kakarot nodded once before the door to the lab swooshed open and they saw Bulma tinkering away on a setting. A small locket-sized pendant in her hand. “That should about do it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 12**

 

One month remained. Vegeta twitched every moment the tyrant moved closer. He still had yet to become Super Sayian. The power was just on the edge of his fingertips, yet he still couldn't access it. His tail swished behind him as he tried to meditate in 500 times gravity. However, he was still distracted by his mate's insistence to fight by his side. They had finally finished the shielding devices and he had provided his own ki for hers. The ultimate protection to his mate, he would not let anyone else protect what was his.

 

After a few more moments of contemplation, he decided that it was time to find his female and get her to take a break with him. It would do him no good to over-exhert himself and be no closer to his goal than before. Even he knew the limits of his own body against his woman's bone crushing machine. He had to admit she was a marvel, a wonder, and she was all his. Vegeta shouted the command to turn off the gravity and exited the dome, he felt for his woman’s ki and found it in the lab. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to sense her when he knew where she’d be.

 

A meal was in order for both of them, but first he’d shower before collecting his mate. Kakarot had been helping him donate excess energy to the guns both she and Bardock had been manufacturing at a rapid pace. He continued to hope that she’d stay behind, but she was still adamant that she would be needed. It was like trying to run uphill on a greased platform. There was nowhere to go but down.

 

He tossed his sweat-soaked towel into the laundry chute before grabbing a fresh one. Even after being free from the cell for so long, it still felt good to get a real shower even if the water was mostly recycled. The heat helped his aching joints and muscles from the punishment he put them through. He was broken from his thoughts by the swish of the door and the ki of his woman approaching the washroom. His eyes widened in surprise as she opened the sliding door and stepped in. He didn’t even have to go get her for their afternoon meal.

 

“We’re ahead of schedule so I figured I’d give you a break from nagging me.” She chuckled before stepping under the spray as he moved back.

 

“Very funny, woman.” He sighed and passed her the frilly smelling soap she insisted on using.

 

“It’s true, you nag me more than I nag you.”

 

“If I don’t do it, I’m sure you wouldn’t listen to anyone else.” He grumbled and grabbed the bar of soap and a washcloth. “How far ahead are you?”

 

“At least two days worth of work. However, we’re out of ki reserves to continue charging the guns. They’re built, just awaiting the final step and, of course, the testing range.”

 

“How many are operational?”

 

“Sixteen thousand and counting.” She sighed. “Over twenty-five thousand are built and just received the ki crystals. They just need to be delivered to the firing range for testing. There are ten thousand that are waiting for their crystal fittings but, as I said, no ki in the reserves.”

 

“I’ll have Kakarot and the Namek report in the morning since they’re next on the rotation.” He turned around and soaped up her back. “Enough talk of business. It’s been too long, woman.”

 

Vegeta turned her to face him and kissed her deeply, tasting the remnants of that bitter drink she called coffee. “We’re going to need some time for this, so we’ll take lunch to-go today.”

 

“Sounds like fun, my prince.” She laughed before poking his nose. “I think we should put clothes on first though, don’t you?”

 

“Vulgar woman.”

 

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Goku patted his belly in satisfaction as Chi-Chi cleared the table. Gohan was settled in his high-chair with a bottle in his mouth. “He’s already getting his teeth in. It’s amazing how fast he’s growing.”

 

“It’s the Sayian in him.” He chuckled as Gohan tried to grab his tail. “I’ve got to go out in the morning to help Piccolo charge the ki reserves. Bulma and dad are sure pumping out the guns.”

 

“I wish Bulma would seriously listen to Vegeta and stay behind. She’s not a warrior, she’s a scientist.” Chi-Chi huffed disapprovingly.

 

“We’ve all tried to talk to her. Honestly, I thought if anybody could get her to stay it would be her mate but she’s stubborn. The only thing I will say is that if there was a human more adept for battle it would be her in the sense that she’s so smart.” Goku shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side, Chi. Those stunners in her palms pack a mean punch.”

 

“Still.”

 

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma moaned as Vegeta tossed her on the bed, their food forgotten on the dining table, their clothes a messy pile on the floor. He wasted little time with foreplay, it had been so long for both of them that she was ready in just a few kisses, a few fevered strokes of flesh and tongue. He entered her from behind like the very first time. It always began that way, a fevered rush, then the tender lovemaking she had come to know. From his personality, she seriously wouldn’t have pegged him for a gentle lover, or even a giving one.

 

Soon, they laid in the sweaty afterglow. Sheets strewn about like a tornado and the plates of food on the bed between them as they fed each other fruit.

 

“Tomorrow and the days after are going to be the worst for training. If you insist on coming with the fighting groups then I’m going to make sure you’re in top shape.”

 

“Yes, o’ fearless leader.” She mock saluted.

 

“I’m serious, woman. I will not let you be slaughtered, captured, or raped by these monsters. Frieza is not one to be trifled with and I will not let it come to pass. We will train until it is time to face the monster.” He turned over to face her and stroke the bare skin of her back. “Rest tonight, finish the guns, and by tomorrow afternoon be ready to join me in the training room. No mercy.”

 

**Part 13**

 

Frieza laughed as Zarbon’s cries echoed through the vast chamber. It had been so long since he’d heard the creature scream. He hoisted the pathetic mass above him with his tail before tossing him to the edge of the bed chamber. Zarbon bled from the various cuts and wounds about his form and Frieza continued to laugh with abandon at his handy work.

 

“My, my.” He began. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to let loose like this. Dodoria is so fragile, the pathetic little slime.”

 

“Hngrrhhh ...” Zarbon gargled, his words completely swallowed by the mass of blood, bile, and teeth collected in his mouth. His lips to swollen to even spit it out.

 

“Hmph.” Frieza kicked him in the side before kneeling in the quickly growing lake of blood. “Tell me little fish, was protecting the monkey worth it? I knew you’d go out to your whores as soon as you left me. I knew all along that I wasn’t your only paramour.”

 

Zarbon looked at the purple stained floor and closed his eyes. In the beginning, he knew the cruel bastard would be his death, yet, he didn’t think it would end with him thinking he was a betrayer. This is what his loyalty got him, a mad, cold, lizard lover with no sanity to speak of.

 

“I almost want to let you die in a pool of your own waste. A pity, however, since I have so many new plans for you.” He kicked him again. “I’ve found my little monkey prince and it’s time to bring him home. A source of mine tells me he’s shacked up with the resistance of all groups.”

 

Zarbon gargled on his own blood in reply, his body aching to be set free from the torment. Hell would be a release compared to this.

 

“I’ll call Dodoria in to put you in the tank. I can’t look at you right now. When you’re healed come back to my chamber and I might go easy on you.”

 

XXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Bardock held his grandson with a smile, the little boy curling his tail around his wrist as he giggled. Chi-Chi was sitting in the armchair next to him while he aimlessly chatted away. His son was in the training area with Raditz and the Prince. Bulma was just putting the last finishing touches on the weapons and other equipment needed for the final battle. A few weeks remained and if Frieza’s ship retained it’s current speed then they might have time to finish evacuating the women, children, and scientists left on the base.

 

“I worry about Kakarot.” She said finally.

 

“I know, I do as well.” He sighed while Gohan crawled up his chest and onto his shoulder. “However, if we are to survive this we need every well-bodied fighter. Bulma has done well in designing the shield charms, I’m sure they’ll be a great help to keeping our warriors alive.”

 

“That’s the other thing, Bulma and her need to be fighting these things more powerful than herself! What is she trying to do, get herself killed?” She screeched and Bardock had to cover his ears and Gohan started crying.

 

“Chi, please. I’ve known Bulma for a long time now. If anything she’s more capable than the man she used to be with. Yamcha was worthless as a fighter and the man could control ki.” He shuddered. “The guy was a lazy womanizer and I tried to tell Bulma to dump him earlier than she did, but it just seemed to reach on deaf ears. I know you liked the guy to an extent, but when one never trains how do you expect to defeat anyone?”

 

“I suppose, I just have a bad feeling about all of this.” She sighed and picked up her son to gently rock him. “Gohan is getting so big so quick.”

 

“He’ll be around the human age of two soon. You’ll want to start weaning him.” Bardock chuckled as the little boy started to nibble on his tail and rub his eyes sleepily. “Somebody wants a nap.”

 

“He’s only eight months in human time.” Chi sighed.

 

“Sayians grow more quickly because warriors are always needed. However, the growth rate will stop when he reaches at least eighteen by human standards. By twenty he’ll have his final spurt.”

 

“How come Vegeta didn’t get any bigger?”

 

“Vegeta has been living a life of torment kept under Frieza’s heel. He didn’t want the prince to advance because it would mean the end of him. He fed him just enough, trained him just enough, and kept him chained to his side and beaten daily. Normally, a Sayian would thrive under the constant assaults, but without nourishment and proper healing it stunts the growth. Vegeta was also never allowed to undergo his final spurt.”

 

“Allowed?”

 

“He was placed in the dungeons by that time. The final spurt is completed by sending the Sayain to an empty planet with a moon. We are allowed to wander for weeks in our great ape form. When we finally shift back, we are at our final growth.” Bardock sighed. “If ignored, a Sayian will never reach full height, sometimes they’ll even have trouble reaching their full potential. I know you see how Vegeta struggles to reach his birthright.”

 

“The Super Sayian.”

 

“Yes, the foretold legends.” He waved his hand about in a flourish. “Vegeta won’t be the first to make the transformation because of this issue. It will be my son, Kakarot. I’ve seen it. I know you’re partly aware of my visions.”

 

“To a point, yes.” She sighed. “Vegeta won’t like this, you know.”

 

“That’s why I haven’t told him. I’m afraid Vegeta’s transformation will be much more jarring and if the circumstances don’t happen the right way, the violence of the act might kill him.”

 

“Something’s going to happen to Bulma, isn’t it?”

 

“No.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s much more than that. Something Vegeta didn’t even think about happening. There’s a new player on the field, one that I’m surprised even joined the Cold Empire.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Doctor Gero. I thought he was killed when Earth was taken, but he was recruited by Frieza and the consequences of that are dire. If his creations are not stopped, I’m afraid it will be the end of us all.”

 

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Out beyond orbit, a brilliant flash of light, a silent explosion, and then a grayish-blue ship warped into existence. A lone traveler, a flash of brilliant lavender hair, cold blue eyes which had seen many of battles. The traveler was headed towards the resistance base, a determined glint in those eyes.

 

“ _I’m going to fulfill my promise, mother. Don’t you worry.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 14**

 

Vegeta huffed as he clutched his chest. “Again!”

 

Bulma set her stance and swung her fist at her mate, he caught it easily, but stepped back at the burning zap of electricity in his palm. She jumped in the air and landed a kick to his back. He staggered for only a moment before knocking her down with a back leg sweep just as she touched the ground.

 

“Good. Again!”

 

“Vegeta.” She panted. “We’ve been at this for hours. I need a break, some food. I’m not a Sayian.”

 

He sighed before shouting at the simulator. “End program.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“We’ll take a half-hour breather for food and a change of clothing. Then, it’s back to training. We’ll be testing that amulet of yours again.”

 

“Vegeta, this is a bit excessive.”

 

“No. I told you there would be no mercy woman. You can’t call for a time out if you’re staring into the cold, hard eyes of Frieza and his army.”

 

XXXxxxxxxx

 

The grayish-blue ship continued on it’s journey towards the resistance base. The occupant within growing frustrated with the pace, but knew if he wanted to make it in one piece he needed to be patient. He would arrive exactly one week before Frieza. Hardly time to help prepare the occupants, but it would have to do. He was told that if he arrived too early it could mess up any chances of him saving anyone at all.

 

He pushed his hair out of his eyes, his face contorted in an expression of pure determination. He could not fail, the fate of the galaxy depended on him. The fate of his family and friends. He would not let his last memory be of the planet he’d called home come to ruin. He wouldn’t allow this to pass.

 

XXXXXXxxxxx

 

Bardock looked at the radar, his eyes growing tired with the constant focus upon the many calculations he had to run minute by minute. The radar picked up several ships following in line with the main hub to the Frieza armada. To his horror, the one ship he was hoping wouldn’t be amongst them, was. His vision was going to come to pass and it ended with a white-hot flash of pain. Everyone would be dead except for Frieza and a small number of his henchmen.

 

This would not do in the least. In secret, he’d been training again. He wouldn’t go down without a fight, he decided. His visions would not make him a pitiful excuse for a male again. Bardock clenched his fists in agitation. Sure, he enjoyed being a scientist. His mind excelled at it being one of the smarter of his species. However, a Sayian lusted for battle. He had been seeing no action since the prince had put him on building duties even before he was captured by the Cold’s.

 

It seemed that he would follow the orders even after the prince had left their masses. Now, he felt like a betrayer, but it was necessary. He had told his daughter-in-law days before that every able bodied fighter would be needed in this war. Bardock would be deeming himself a liar if he didn’t train to protect those in danger from this horrible plight. He wouldn’t hold a ki weapon, he wouldn’t degrade himself that way.

 

He was a warrior, by Kami, and he would act like one in the face of their tormentor.

 

XXXxxxxx

 

“What’s our ETA, Zarbon?” Frieza hissed as he indulged in a strange purple drink one of his henchmen was holding for him.

 

“One week, three hours; Lord Frieza.” He sighed as the chain around his neck was pulled taught causing him to momentarily gasp for air.

 

“Excellent.” The lizard cackled wickedly. “Soon the pitiful plight of the resistance will be no more. Is our special friend ready with his precious gifts to me?”

 

“Everything is as it should be, sir.”

 

“Good, good.” He rubbed his hands together. “I anticipate a long, arduous battle ahead. Those little gifts will be my secret weapon in capturing our little monkey friend. He will never leave me after this and he will die when _I_ say!”

 

“Yes, Lord Frieza.” The crew stated in unison.

 

“Bring me my evening meal and don’t skimp on this lovely drink. Where is it from again sweet Dodoria?”

 

“From F4870 your lordship. A wine crafted from their equivilent of grapes.”

 

“Most impressive, did you order them to turn their planet into a vineyard?”

 

“Of course, your lordship. They will begin bottling the brew for exportation soon. Riches beyond your wildest dreams.”

 

“Perfect.” His smile grew. “What of the laborers?”

 

“Chained and made to work for you, as you commanded, my lord.” Dodoria gulped as he watched the last of the thick substance in the glass slide into the lizards mouth.

 

“Fetch me more, and have a glass for yourself. I’ll have use for you tonight since my other pet is still in need of training.”

 

“Of course, Lord Frieza.”

 

XXXXXXxxxxx

 

“Bulma!” He grunted as he rolled her over onto her back. They were sweaty, joined together, and in the highlights of passion.

 

“Vegeta …” She sighed as he continued to cover her body in kisses and love bites. It seemed the closer Frieza got, the more amorous he became. It was as if he wasn’t expecting to return to her. The passion continued to stir into a fever pitch before they both fell over the edge in a mass of tangled sheets, his face buried in her neck caressing the mating mark.

 

“Say you’ll reconsider, woman.” He tried one last time. “Stay back from the battle, please.”

 

“I can’t.” She sighed and pulled the blanket up to her chest. “If my dad’s still alive I need to rescue him. I have to have hope. I know my mom is already gone, but my dad is still there.”

 

“Woman ...” He sighed. “We could have our soldiers look for him.”

 

“Think of it this way, Vegeta, If the shoe was on the other foot and you were in my position, would you hang back? Or, would you march in there determined to find your dad?”

 

She had him there. “Just don’t put yourself in unneeded danger.”

 

“I’m human, not stupid.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 15**

 

The lavender-haired man grumbled as he reached the base, his ki cloaked so low that not even the strongest on the base could read where he was. Thanks to the devices on the ship, he had made it in without being detected. It was a difficult job, but he had faith that someone on board this ship would listen to him. His mother had said to look for Bardock, a Sayian who had visions. If anyone would believe his tale, it would be him.

 

So he trudged through the vent shafts to the science wing, the one place where he knew the male liked to be at all hours of the day. He was surprised to see that another frequent occupant was not there. He worried for only a moment before remembering the reasons behind it. Pausing for a moment, he eased the grate out of the way and dropped down behind the taller male.

 

“If you’ve come to kill me, you’ll be hard-pressed to find that I will not go down without a fight.” He turned to face him and the man smiled briefly at the look of his great ‘uncle’.

 

“I’m not here to kill you.” He said. “I’m here on a mission from my mother. She said you would probably be the only one on this base who wouldn’t think I was insane.”

 

Bardock cocked an eyebrow. “Who is your mother?”

 

“Her name is Bulma.” The man stated. “I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma. My name is Trunks, and I’m from the future.”

 

Bardock grunted in dismay, another part of the vision come to pass. Now he knew the identity of the teen who caused Vegeta to ascend. “You should not have come.”

 

“I knew the risks.” Trunks grunted. “I’m aware of what’s at stake and I won’t let the future happen to this time-line as well. Not while I can stop it. I made a promise, one I don’t intend to break.”

 

“Have you mastered the transformation?”

 

“Yes.” He sighed. “I take it that I am the one from your vision then? Mother told me of it before I entered the time ship. I have made this journey before, in another life, another place. Apparently I failed then too.”

 

“What news of the future?” Bardock asked as he took a seat.

 

“It is a bleak place. The galaxy is overrun with Doctor Gero’s creations. Androids who have the form of two teenagers. They are Frieza’s police. They’ve killed everyone I knew or loved. Before I left, I had to watch my mother die when they found her. Her last breath was making me promise not to fail this time. Frieza has taken hold of almost every sector, every planet; even harvesting the energy of suns. He has control of my father and another by the name of Brolly.”

 

“No ...” Bardock choked. “Not him.”

 

“Yes, the destroyer of worlds.” Trunks confirmed. “He was found on one of the planets Frieza destroyed since they tried to revolt against him. He’s been under the Cold empire ever since. A last farewell to any planet who doesn’t surrender.”

 

“And your father?”

 

“In the pit. Frieza keeps him in the dungeons, mind controlled with the same crystals that once held Brolly in check. Mother and I had been trying to rescue him, but it’s hard to get near the palace ship. Ever since he was rescued before, Frieza upped the security. There has been no way in or out. We gave up hope when the last attempt at rescue got Gohan killed.” Trunks looked down at his boots. “There is no hope of even finding out if his mind is still even there after the inhibitors would be removed. Especially since mother is gone now. The loss of a mate is painful from what I am told. Sometimes it even kills the other.”

 

Bardock placed a hand on Trunks’ shoulder. “There may be a small chance. Did Bulma from your time ever tell you how the battle went on?”

 

“Yes.” He pulled out a book. “She even wrote it down for me as well. It wasn’t good and there’s no guarantee what happened in here will happen in this time. But, if enough of it matches your vision we may have a chance to correct it.”

 

“When your mother spoke of me in your time, did I know of you?”

 

“No.” He sighed. “I think I tried to do it on my own in that time line. Clearly a mistake. One I don’t intend on making again.”

 

XXXxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta felt a familiar, yet unfamiliar, ki signature from the labs. It felt royal, like himself, but foreign as well. An intruder? A threat? It didn’t heighten, it didn’t fluctuate, and Bardock’s ki didn’t seem distressed. Still, something felt strange, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He was met at the door by Kakarot and Raditz.

 

“You two felt it as well?” He asked as they stepped to either side of him.

 

They nodded in unison before the door swished open to reveal a lavender haired young man with striking blue eyes talking animatedly to Bardock. There was something very familiar about the boys features and attire. Especially since the sleeve of his blue jacket bore the label ‘Capsule Corp’. _Isn’t that the name of the woman’s earthling company before it was destroyed?_

 

“Bardock, what is the meaning of this?” Vegeta growled out before turning to the purple haired teen. “And who is this?”

 

“I’m afraid you wouldn’t believe me.” Bardock sighed. “Yet, you believe my visions I’m sure.”

 

“What are you keeping from me?”

 

“Just a few small details because even I thought that, perhaps, I was going crazy.” Bardock pointed to the young man. “This is your son, Trunks. He comes bearing despair from the future, hoping to fix it here.”

 

Vegeta looks at the boy more closely, studying his features, his ki, his stance. He could see it then, a mix of him and his woman. The purple hair must be a dominant family trait on her side. The blue eyes were the most damning feature. Even though he wasn’t planning on having spawn with the female, it turned out that fate had different plans for him.

 

“Trunks?” Vegeta spoke finally. “What kind of name is that? Why are you not named after me?”

 

“Because you died, in a sense.” Trunks looked down at his shoes. “I was born after the disaster that’s going to happen. In my time, there are several events that happened in such a quick succession that it lead to the death of the resistance. My mother had me months after your capture and I’m named after her father.”

 

“I see.” He kept studying the teen. “Who else knows of your presence besides us?”

 

“No one, I just arrived here.”

 

“We’ll have to get Bulma up here. Maybe you’ll be of use to us.”

 

“Father, is it true?”

 

“What?”

 

“You have the brand?” Trunks pulled down his shirt to reveal the brand of Vegetasai on his chest. “Mother didn’t want to do it at first, but she wanted me to have a part of your traditions.”

 

Vegeta then pulled down the spandex of his training suit to show the same brand. There was no denying that he was his son now. He turned to walk out of the room. “No one goes in or out of here. I’ll be back.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 16**

 

Bulma fainted, just as he knew she would when she saw what she considered impossible. When the situation was completely out in the open, she then congratulated herself on figuring out time travel. Even, if only just. She sighed while looking at her and Vegeta’s future child. She wondered that if she would have the same little boy in this time. She’d like to think so and hopefully she’d be able to name him the same.

 

“I remember Doctor Gero.” Bulma began. “Before Earth fell to the Cold’s, he and my father were business rivals. I can’t believe that Gero has been floating in space this entire time building for that tyrant. I mean, the man wasn’t the most trustworthy business man, but I didn’t think he’d be like this.”

 

“War changes people.” Trunks stated. “Even the most trustworthy person can be swayed by a price. More than likely Frieza offered him something he couldn’t resist in exchange for his loyalty.”

 

“Possibly.” Vegeta scowled. “What of Bulma’s father?”

 

“He’s alive, but he’s working under duress. He doesn’t want to produce anything for the tyrant, but the only thing he’s manufacturing for him is the capsule technology.”

 

“Daddy’s life work.” Bulma shed a tear.

 

“He lives, we save him, but only just.” Trunks opens the book and they start to review it. Bardock highlighting things that he’s seen in his visions.

 

“My visions are subjective, however, what I see may or may not happen depending on the factors involved. If you deviate enough, we can change what comes to pass.” Bardock sighs. “I just hope that you being here does not cause a cataclysmic event.”

 

“I hope not either.” The lavender haired teen grumbled. “I believe I’ve failed enough for the many lifetimes this has been going on.”

 

Vegeta placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We will not fail this time. I’m sure there’s a lot of differences between here and your own time.”

 

“There are, ones I was not expecting. Kakarot died before the battle in my time. He went out on a rogue mission and never came back.”

 

“He can’t be sent on missions anyway, he has a brat.”

 

“In my time, Gohan wasn’t born until after Kakarot died.” Trunks shed a tear. “Kakarot was captured and killed by King Cold. He was sent on a mission to rescue you and never returned. You were rescued by mom months after. Raditz wasn’t there also, he had died when Bardock and he separated from Frieza.”

 

“There’s a lot of differences in your time from ours.”

 

“Yes, a lot. But enough is similar that I have a feeling the battlefield is more in our favor this time.” Trunks shrugged. “We have five days to prepare.”

 

“I thought we had a week!” Vegeta exclaimed.

 

“Doctor Gero will get here before Frieza, he’s sending out the welcoming committee. I need to verse you in the androids attacks and weak points.” Trunks then looked at his neck. “Please don’t be stubborn in this time period as well. Wear one of mother’s shield charms.”

 

“Boy ...”

 

“Don’t give me the ‘Prince of all Sayians’ speech. I heard it enough from mother when she recounted the tale.” Trunks crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant stance, blue eyes blazing irritation. “Wear one of them or face the consequences. I’m here to accomplish this mission, not fail again.”

 

XXXxxxxxxx

 

In darkness, suddenly there was light. The dawn of predatory, unhinged, sophisticated technology. The neon green hue casting eriee shadows in the otherwise pitch black. A man, or what used to be a man, put the finishing touches on his creations. Sinister beings, the likes of which the galaxy had never seen before. This not-man was Doctor Gero …

 

“I trust you will not fail me.” Frieza hissed at his experiment. “I’ve spent quite a great deal of resources on you.”

 

“These are my best work. Even if the others have no chance, these two will.” The doctor smiled in the low light. “I will be activating them soon.”

 

“How long before I have my little monkey?”

 

“Two days, no longer. The resistance will fall, you’ll have your prince, and I’ll have the greatest scientific minds, besides my own, working for me.” Gero grinned, his brain pulsating behind the glass cap. “Your henchmen do good work.”

 

“That was the bargain, but only after you get me my prize. Don’t make me regret finishing what you started.” Frieza grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. “I’ve had enough disappointment and betrayal. I won’t tolerate it from anyone anymore. You only get one chance, Gero. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal, Lord Frieza.”

 

“Ready the androids, you’ll be the first to dock at the base. Bring me the prince and you can have the Briefs man. If you find his daughter, consider her a bonus.”

 

Frieza dropped the doctor with a hard ‘thunk’ onto the metal floor as he walked out, his tail hitting the wall upon his exit, leaving a dent. _I’m coming for you little monkey. No one leaves Lord Frieza._

 

-End Book 1-


End file.
